Slytherin Princess
by HarryPotterwriter09
Summary: When Hermione wakes up on the day before she leaves for Hogwarts she isn't exactly Hermione Granger anymore. Hermione becomes an Animagus and a pureblood!
1. Slytherin Princess- Chapter 1

Hermione was walking along platform 9 3\4 when she ran into the number one people she was trying to avoid. The Hogwarts Express had just gotten back from Hogwarts to drop the students off for the summer. Hermione and her friends, enemies, and acquaintances were in their 6th year going home for the summer till their 7th and final year at Hogwarts.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here." Draco said. He was with his normal group of Snakes that included Blaise Zabini, Theo Nott, Adrian Puecy, Marcus Flint, Daphne Greengrass, and Pansy Parkinson. She lowered her head instead of retorting and it shocked everyone.

"If it isn't the bookworm Granger herself." Blaise added looking at Hermione.

"What's wrong Mudblood? Finally look in a mirror?" Pansy said smirking and stepping forward. The group all went still at the words that flowed from her mouth.

"I would watch who you're saying that too Parkinson. You look like a pug. A pug that screeches that is." Hermione retorted glaring at Pansy. Hermione brought herself to her full height when Pansy had stepped into her face. Her eyes were ringed in red and you could still see that tears that had flowed down her face. Pansy was 5'6" and lanky while Hermione was 5'3" and a little muscled. She wasn't heavy but she didn't look like a Barbie Doll that's for sure.

"How dare you! Stupify!" Pansy yelled sending Hermione knocking into a brick wall. Hermione hit her head and blood immediately started flowing. The families and people that were still on the platform turned to watch the two witches duel. The Gryffindor Princess and member of the Golden Trio verses The Slytherin Trouble Girl and member of the Snakes.

"Expelliarmus! Stupify! Petrificus Totalus! Levicorpus! Silencio!" Hermione yelled standing up with her wand in hand firing spells. No one even saw her grab it. Pansy was disarmed, shot against the train, petrified, hanging in the air by an invisible rope, and silenced. Everyone was impressed and scared at the same time. Hermione accioed Pansy's wand silently from under the train and walked over to the Snakes.

"I never want to see her wand aimed at me again." Hermione said in a low voice. She walked over to Pansy and stood in front of her. "You better think twice about who you say things to an attacking them Parkinson. Next time I might not go so easy on your pathetic ass." Hermione said before walking off.

"See ya Daph." Hermione said as she walked away. Daphne had comforted Hermione on the steps in fourth year at the Yule Ball and they had become friends after that.

"See ya Mia!" Daphne called out after her. "What? We became friends in fourth year at the Yule Ball." Daphne said to her friends. "Finite Incantatum." She said releasing Pansy. Pansy got up off of the ground and started yelling things about Hermione.

"Why that filthy rat belongs under my feet as my save!" She yelled.

"Oh shut up Pansy! She beat you fairly after you attacked her." Adrian said to her. "I liked you better silenced and in the air." He finished. That got Pansy going again and Theo had had enough.

"Silencio." He said silencing her for some peace and quiet.

Out of nowhere a hawk landed on Daphne's shoulder and started going crazy. It flapped its wings all around and then it would take flight and land back on her shoulders.

"What kind of Bird is that?" Marcus asked.

"That is a white-tailed kite! They are super rare and only pick the person they find worthy enough to own them." Theo said.

"I guess you're worthy then Daph." Blaise said while they all laughed. However, Daphne turned around with a fear stricken face.

"What's wrong Daphne?" Draco asked fully concerned and worried.

"This is Hermione's hawk Eclipse!" Daphne said hurriedly. "Hermione must be in trouble! Where is she girl?" Daphne asked Eclipse. She started screeching and then flew off in the direction of Hermione with the Snakes minus Pansy following.


	2. Slytherin Princess- Chapter 2

Slytherin Princess- Chapter 2

_**I will put at the end of the chapter each of the spells translated into English.**_

Daphne, Draco, Blaise, Theo, Adrian, and Marcus all chased after Hermione's white-tailed kite hawk Eclipse. Eclipse led them to an alleyway and the site that met them wasn't a good one. Hermione was shoved up against a wall by one Ronald Bilius Weasley. Hermione was kicking and shoving but she couldn't get Ron off of her. Ron stepped back after she finally was able to kick him hard in the shin. But unfortunately, he grabbed his wand and actually crucioed her! Hermione's mouth was open in a scream but no sound came out. They realized that Ron had planned this and had either added silencing charms around them or just silenced Hermione.

Ron started laughing when she started to violently shake. That's how they figured out that it was just a silencing charm on Hermione. Daphne started crying at the scene in front of her and she turned around and buried her face into Adrians' chest and he wrapped his arms around her comforting her. Marcus, Blaise, Draco, and Theo stepped forward to take care of the situation.

Marcus tapped Ron on the shoulder and when he turned around punched him square in the nose breaking it. Ron turned around and tried to punch Marcus but years of fighting experience was on Marcus's side. Ron ran off and Marcus yelled back to the guys that he would met them at Hermione's before running off after him.

Meanwhile Draco, Blaise, and Theo took the silencing charm off of Hermione and their hearts broke at the painful cries that were coming from her. Her nerves going crazy had made her highly sensitive to touch. Her right leg and left arm were broken, her left ankle was sprained, her left knee cap was dislocated, and six out of her 24 ribs were broken. Three on each side all poking outwards luckily away from her organs.

Theo's dad had wanted him to be a medi-wizard if his hope for being an employe in the Ministry's Regulation of Magical Creatures failed so luckily Theo knew all kinds of healing spells, charms, and potions. Theo set to work calming her nerves first so she wasn't hurting when they touched her. "Calma Nervi." Theo said. Her skin stopped glowing red and turned to its normal cream color except for the occasional bruise that littered her skin. "Rilassare Muscoli." Theo chanted sending a charm that would relax her muscles and stop them from spasming. "Brackium Emendo" "Aggiusta la gamba." He said next fixing her broken arm and leg. "Hermione i'm sorry but this is going to hurt." Theo said warning Hermione. "Costolette Fissare." He said and her ribs snapped back into place. Hermione let out a huge cry of pain and all of the boys felt like they were going to die from the pain of seeing her in this state. Theo relocated her knee cap and the guys helped her up. Baise put his arm gently around Hermione's waist and she leaned on him as they helped her back onto the street. When Daphne saw Hermione emerge from the alley she flung onto her and hit every single still hurting/sensitive spot on Hermione. Hermione hissed at the pain but she remained relatively quiet shocking the boys. Had Daphne jumped onto them after that had happened they would've cried out.

"Daph she's still in pain and her skin is still highly sensitive so you need to let go." Blaise said as he reached out to grab her. Daphne just tightened her grip on Hermione and Hermione's hiss of pain was so loud that Eclipse had thought that she was calling her so she flew down onto Adrian's shoulder. The guys all winced at the thought of the pain Hermione was probably in. "Daphne you need to let go of her!" Blaise said forcefully this time but Daphne shook her head and hit even more sensitive spots on Hermione. She gasped this time and let out a cry.

_**Cussing ahead**_

"Daphne, fucking let go!" Hermione choked out. She wasn't able to speak properly due to all of the screaming she was doing earlier. Daphne jumped at the sound of Hermione's voice and Hermione just winced this time. The guys were all thoroughly impressed. Daphne looked hurt and Hermione started to feel bad.

"Daphne, i'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you. You didn't know what had happened and what kind of condition I was in." Hermione said looking at the brunette. Daphne had backed up into Adrian and he had put his arms around her comforting her. She was looking down and wouldn't look up.

"You're damn right." Daphne said surprising everyone. "I didn't know what had happened to you. I was scared out of my wits Hermione! I didn't know what was wrong. I was just so happy to see you not screaming in pain on the ground!" Daphne was starting to get louder and you could see the tears streaming down her face. "My fucking bad that I was wondering what had happened to you! My fucking bad that I was so relieved to see you again! My fucking bad that I couldn't see you broken so I stood right here on this sidewalk waiting your return! My fucking bad that I knew exactly what Eclipse wanted because i've had so much interaction with her! My fucking bad for befriending you! I never want to see you again if that's the mother fucking thanks I get!" Daphne finished. The tears were running down her face like a waterfall now.

_**Done cussing**_

"Daphne wait!" Hermione said taking two steps towards Daphne before she apparated and Hermione fell to the ground on unsteady legs. Draco and Blaise helped her up and stand straight.

"Hermione I.."

_**Minor cussing**_

"Don't Draco. Just don't. I do not need you apologizing for her or anyone. I thought that Daphne might finally be someone other than Harry who would stay by my side through everything. Being a part of 'The Golden Trio" is pointless. All that comes out of it is people and things wanting to turn your life to shit.

_**Done cussing**_

That's why I don't boast about it like Ron does. Why I don't silently love it like Harry does. All that happens from it ruins everything. It turns people who you once thought of as friends to your enemies." Hermione confessed. "I just want to go back in time and never talk to them ever again so I don't become a part of it. But everytime I think about actually doing it I just remember about how selfish it is to do something just for me that will hurt a lot more people." She said. Hermione had started to get quieter and quieter and looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry Hermione. Let's get you home, your parents are probably worried about you." Blaise said. Hermione and Theo went to say something but it was too late. Blaise had already apparated them to an alleyway across from her old house. Or what was left of it. Voldemort had tortured and then killed her parents for information about her whereabouts. They had burned their bodies in the fire they set to the house. Hermione and her family were very rich in the muggle world so she took all of their money and turned it into wizard money and bought a huge mansion that she redecorated. Theo, Draco, and Adrian apparated and Theo ran in front of her blocking her view of the ash.

"Hermione!" He had yelled when he apparated. She took her arm away from Blaise and put herself into Theo's arms. When he looked up all of the guys were looking at him and he just mouthed _'Later'_ to them. "Come on let's take her home." Theo said. The guys all put a hand either on Hermione or Theo and he apparated them back into wizard London and into her mansion. Marcus was sitting on a couch in the apparating room waiting on them. He stood up whenever they had entered. Hermione had stepped away from Theo and had went to walk towards the door that led to the main part of her mansion when she wobbled and landed into Draco who caught her. Hermione sighed and just leaned into him giving into defeat. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she turned around and rested her head on his chest smelling his cologne. He smelled like a woodsy type smell that she liked and it made her relax. She just stood in his arms relaxing while he and the guys talked in hush whispers that she couldn't hear.

When Draco looked down at Hermione he noticed that her breathing was long and even indicating that she was asleep. She deserved it too. After everything she went through today she deserved peace and quiet. Draco picked her up in a bridal style and asked Theo where her room was.

"I'll show you. Right this way." Theo said getting up off of the couch that he and Marcus had been sitting on to show him Hermione's room out of the thousands that she had. Draco just looked confused.

"What do you mean? Can't you just tell me where it is?" Draco asked.

"Unless you want to get lost I would just follow Theo." Marcus said from the couch. Draco and Blaise still hadn't realized that they were in a mansion. Adrian being the smart person that he was had already figured it out as Marcus and Theo had expected.

"What are you guys not telling us?" Blaise asked.

"We aren't in muggle London anymore." Adrian answered him.

"Where are we then!" Blaise yelled frustrated. He startled Hermione awake and she jumped out of Draco's arms and had her wand in hand. Before the guys could do anything she had already froze Draco. "What on Earth!" Blaise yelled again scaring Hermione and causing her to freeze him too.

"Hermione calm down it's just us." Theo said trying to get her out of her shocked state. Thanks to the war whenever Hermione felt threatened she always had her wand out in mere seconds. That was what she had done in this instant. She had been calm, relaxed, and comfy and then a loud noise had scared her so she naturally attacked the first thing she saw or what was touching her. Then she froze the object or noise that had scared her in the first place. That was the great thing about Hermione. No matter what you do to her she's not going to hurt you at first unless you force her to.

Adrian stepped forward with his palms facing the ceiling looking at her. "Hermione it's just us. We aren't here to hurt you. We have been helping you for the past two hours and we would like to keep helping you." Adrian said calmly trying to get close to her. "We helped you home and we don't want to leave until we're sure you are okay." He continued saying as he walked towards her reaching out and putting his hand on the underside of her wand arm. The guys were all impressed that she was letting him touch her. He looked in her eyes and he slowly moved his hand on the top of her forearm and slowly pushed her arm down by her side. Hermione let him put her arm down but she kept a hold on her wand. As she was looking into his eyes she felt safe and she let her barriers down. All of a sudden her tiredness caught up with her and she passed out. Theo who was behind her caught her before her head hit the floor.

"Marcus unfreeze them please and I will meet you in Hermione's corridor." Theo told Marcus he looked at Adrian and nodded with his head towards the door that led to her mansion. Adrian followed Theo with Hermione in his arms to her corridor as The had put it. They passed a door on the left and the right and there were two more doors down past the door that Theo had stopped at. There was another door across from the door he figured was Hermione's room. Adrian opened the door for Theo and he carried Hermione inside. Adrian followed him inside and noticed that the room looked a lot like Slytherin colors. It had dark mahogany flooring, black bed frames, green pillows, satin black sheets. From what he could tell the walls were black also. He watched as Theo put Hermione down carefully on her bed and pulled her blankets up over her. He put his hand on her forehead and opened a door that was off to the side of her bed. Adrian realized that it was her bathroom. From what he could see it was the same dark mahogany but this time the walls were a tan color. The countertops were marble and the cabinets were black with silver knobs and handles. The faucets and levers were all silver too. '_Very Slytherin_' Adrian thought to himself. There was a large marble tub and a marble shower next to it. The shower had a half frozen decorated door that would hide from waist down. Adrian rather liked it.

Theo walked out with a bowl of water and a face cloth. He set the bowl next to Hermione on her bedside table. He dipped the cloth in the water and then wringed some of it out. He dabbed it onto Hermione's forehead with a frown on his face.

"What's wrong Theo?" Adrian asked his friend

"She feels like she has a slight fever but i'm not too sure so I don't want to do any magic on her or give her anything if I don't know what it is. I'm hoping this will keep her cooled down until her a.c. goes down to 63 degrees and cools her off." Theo told Adrian. Adrian was just confused. '_How does he know her a.c. will come one to that temperature? How did he and Marcus know that she lived here? How so they know their way around her mansion?'_

"Hey Theo?" Adrian asked.

"Hermione, Marcus and I became friends in fourth year just like Daphne. After Daphne had left Victor had cornered her in the hallway and was trying to have some fun but Hermione didn't want to. We had stepped in and had gotten rid of Victor. She was crying so we comforted her. We talked for a while and then we had to leave. She would write to us and we would write back. Over the summer we went to visit her after she hadn't responded to either of us in a while. What we saw when we aparated in the alleyway wasn't anything we were prepared for. Her house still had been smoking and there was ash everywhere. Among the ash was Hermione. She was in the middle of it. She was on her knees crying. Smoke all around her. Ash still falling from the sky. When we got to her she wasn't crying anymore. I had reached out and had touched her shoulder when I said her name and she just stood up. When she turned around something had changed in her. Marcus could see it too." Theo explained to Adrian.

"She had this look in her eyes that vowed for vengeance." A voice said from the doorway. Adrian and Theo turned around around to see Marcus leaning against the wall and Draco and Blaise against each side of the doorway. "She grabbed a hold of Theo and I and right in the middle of the street she apparated us here. She did all of this decorating throughout the whole mansion with a flick of her hand. Her hand. She didn't say anything either. She did wandless and nonverbale magic without even realizing it. She pulled out this small purple bag. She dropped it on the floor and then it just disappeared. The mansion shook and then the words '_Sold_' appeared where the bag was dropped. She then collapsed on the floor. We figured it was from magical exhaustion. We didn't know our way around so we conjured up a blanket and pillow and put her on the couch in the apparating room." Marcus said.

"We waited for two days before we had finally heard from her and all the note said was '_**Come over at noon I need to talk to you guys'**_. When we came over she greated us like we were family that she thought she had lost. She showed us around and every time we came over she continued to great us the same way and show us around until it became home and second nature." Theo finished. "Come. I will show you your rooms." and he walked out. Adrian had the room to the left of Hermione's, Blaise had the room across from Adrian, Draco had the room across from Hermione's, Theo's was to the right of Hermione's and Marcus's was across from Theo's. "Goodnight guys." Theo said and walked into his room shutting the door.

What do you guys think? What would you like me to add/change? Open for suggestions! Hope you enjoy the next chapter. I don't have specific dates for the chapters but I will try to get them up as quick as I can.


	3. Slytherin Princess - Chapter 3

**Slytherin Princess- Chapter 3**

The person looking back at Hermione in the mirror wasn't her. It couldn't be her! This person had straight silky platinum blonde hair, a perfect hourglass figure and a had the perfect sized butt with a Double D cup. The face of this person didn't have any baby fat around her chin and cheeks like Hermione did. The features of this beautiful person were astonishing. The girl in the mirror had full bright red lips, a small nose that was upturned the slightest bit and has perfect eyebrows. Speaking of things related to eyes. The person in the mirror had silver eyes. Hermione was now frightened and when she looked back at the person's' eyes they were now purple. Hermione reached up and put her hands on her head and so did the person in the mirror. Hermione screamed. She looked at her body in the mirror. Her bosoms were now a Double D cup like the girl in the mirror. Her hips had widened out and had given her the perfect hourglass figure. Her shorts that she had been wearing yesterday showed the bottom half of her butt. Her t-shirt that she had worn yesterday had also tightened and became skin tight. Her bra was starting to hurt and she enlarged it. _Where's my wand?!_ Hermione thought when she realized she hadn't used it when she enlarged her bra. Then she freaked out again when she realized she had done wandless and nonverbal magic. She screamed again. The next thing to happen was five shirtless guys wearing sweatpants running into her room with their wands drawn and pointed at her.

_**The guys point of view. This isn't one person's thoughts and feelings btw**_

It was only 6:05 when all of the guys were startled awake by a scream. They grabbed their wands and ran outside into the hallway to see what the commotion was. When they all stepped into the hallway and saw each other with their wands they met up in the middle of it which just happened to be in front of Hermione's room. Looking at each other they all sighed with silent questions.

"I'm guessing you guys heard the scream too?" Theo asked them rubbing his face with his free hand.

"Why else would we be out here at 6 am?" Blaise said a little annoyed. He liked to sleep in. For all of them though sleeping in was to 8. They were always up and around early to get a head start on the day.

"You know Draco likes his beauty sleep." Adrian said laughing joking already.

"Hey, maybe that's why I have more fangirls than you do Puecy." Draco said smirking already.

"And they're already arguing about who's prettier." Marcus said leaning sideways on the wall.

"Do you guys think it was Hermione who screamed?" Blaise asked pushing his hand through his dark black wavy hair bringing them all back to the reason as to why they're standing outside Hermione's room at 6 in the morning.

"I don't think so. I mean she's not screaming and her room is quiet." Theo said talking reasonable. Right after he said that there was another scream and they all ran into Hermione's room wand drawn.

_**Back to Third Person-ish**_

When the guys looked at who was at the end of their wands they were totally confused. This beautiful girl was standing in front of Hermione's mirror. The weird thing though was that she resembled Hermione.

"Who are you and where is Hermione?!" Theo demanded of the intruder while taking a step forward with his wand still drawn. Blaise, Draco, and Marcus stepped forward with their wands still drawn too. The girl just looked scared and confused. Her eyes turned purple and she backed up into the mirror and fell to the ground with it and it shattered and cut her when she fell into the scattered pieces of glass. Adrian instantly recognized the way the girl reacted when she went to stand up. She had pushed herself up and hadn't even winced at the pain from the sharp points from the glass. He only knew one person who would do that.

"Hermione!" Adrian screamed pushing through the guys and running to her. A look of relief flashed across her face and she jumped into Adrian's arms and started crying. The guys just looked shocked and guilty at what had happened. They couldn't believe that they had just put Hermione at wand point and had threatened her. Adrian carried Hermione out of the glass still holding her in his arms and put her on the ground. He went to let go but she just wrapped her arms around him tighter. He lent back in and tightened his grip. "Are you okay Kitten?" He asked quietly and worriedly. Hermione didn't answer but pushed herself closer to him. Adrian looked up at the guys after she had pushed herself closer to him and his eyes just showed his hurting heart.

"Hermione i'm so sorry. I had no idea that it was you. You look different what happened?" Draco asked her. He felt so bad at what he had done.

I don't know! I woke up and this happened. My hair isn't my hair, my face isn't my face, my body clearly isn't my body!" Hermione said. She gestured everywhere on her body pointing all of the changes out. She didn't see the look the guys had on their faces when she turned around and her butt was showing. "I mean look!" She said walking up to Marcus who was the tallest. Before the change she barely reached his shoulders at his 6'7" height now she reached just a little above his shoulders at her now 5'5" height. She grew two inches but it was a lot in her case. "I actually reach his chest now!" Hermione finished saying. She started pacing back and forth and the guys were starting to get headaches.

"Hermione I understand that you're scared and freaked out right now but.."

"No! No you don't understand Marcus!" Hermione yelled at him cutting him off. "None of you understand nor can! You didn't wake up looking like a different person! I don't even know who i'm supposed to be anymore!" Hermione said still pacing. They were all worried about her. "Am I a completely different person now?" Hermione asked. She stopped pacing and looked at the guys with teary blue eyes. "Am I a horrible person? What if I start to do something terrible?" Hermione asked as she started thinking about all of these different possibilities that could happen.

"Hermione you are not a different person. Just because you look different now doesn't mean that you are going to be a horrible person. You could never do anything terrible either, Amore." Blaise said comforting her. Little did he know that saying that to her would be her nickname for him. He stepped forward and opened his arms. Hermione didn't hesitate to run into them. He wrapped his arms around her and comforted her. She was silently crying and the only indication to that was her shaking.

"He's right Hermione. You are one of the best people I know and I know a lot of people." Adrian said chuckling. Hermione started laughing with him. " Don't worry Kitten we'll protect you." Adrian continued giving her an unknown nickname for later use. She let go of Blaise and walked over to Adrian she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him too.

"Wait. If we say something cute and affectionate do we get hugs as well, Angel?" Draco asked jokingly. It gave him the response he was looking for when Hermione started laughing again. Merlin how they loved her laugh.

"No you don't have to." Hermione said. She let go of Adrian with one arm but still held on with the other and she turned sideways to look at him. "But I wouldn't mind it. If you want a hug I have to leave Adrian's side and I won't walk all the way over there without there being a reason for it." Hermione said smirking. Her smirk was one to match a Malfoy's and that was saying something.

"It won't be for nothing, Angel. You would get to hug a Malfoy and to most that is a wildest dream." Draco said smirking back as he stepped towards her and Adrian.

"I would rather hug Adrian. I don't think you're worthy of my hugs." Hermione retorted smirking. The guys all started laughing at the look on Draco's face. Hermione stayed on Adrian's side but wrapped her other arm across his waist. His laugh was one she would cherish. It was a laugh deep from the soul and full of happiness. She tightened her hold on him and he tightened his arm around her while he kept laughing.

"Dang 'Mione," Hermione flinched at the nickname and Adrian felt it. He stopped laughing and looked down at her. Even though she had grew two inches she still stayed down at his chest and her head was resting on it. From what little he could see of her face she wasn't in a happy or joking mood anymore, "I didn't know you could be so harsh!" Marcus said though his laughter. They were all still laughing until they saw Adrian's face. He looked confused and worried. He was looking at Hermione and Hermione was looking down at the ground and didn't look happy. She tightened her grip on Adrian and put her head on his chest. He wrapped his other arm around her and pulled her closer to him. He looked up at the guys and they got the silent memo to leave and followed Marcus downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast.

Adrian walked backwards with Hermione still in his arms to the bed and he sat down bringing her to sit on his lap. Sitting sideways she turned her torso and leaned her head against his chest crying. He put a hand on her head brushing through her hair and the other on her back rubbing circles. Hermione's cries had gotten softer and quieter. Her breathing was longer and when he looked down she was asleep again. He kept them like that for a while making sure she was asleep before he carefully got up with her in his arms and laid her back carefully in her bed. He pulled her covers up and sat on the edge of her bed and got the washcloth and bowl before dabbing the cool wet towel on her forehead. The heat radiating off of her was crazy hot. Adrian stayed there for another couple of minutes just dabbing water on her forehead trying to help get rid of the somewhat fever she was having. He conjured up a glass of water and put it on her bedside table for the sore and dry throat she was most definitely going to have. He stood up and placed a light kiss to her temple before he left and headed downstairs.

Following the voices Adrian found his way to the kitchen and filed the path away in his mental GPS. When he got downstairs the guys stopped their conversations and looked up at him.

"How is she?" Draco asked fully concerned

"She's asleep. She cried for a while longer before she finally cried herself to sleep in my arms. I put her in bed and dabbed a wet washcloth on her face and put a glass of water on her bedside table." Adrian explained to them as he grabbed a plate and piled sausage, eggs, bacon, pancakes, and biscuits onto it and went to sit down. "The heat that was radiating off of her wasn't normal guys." Adrian said tiredly. "It burnt my hand when I touched any part of her skin that wasn't covered in clothes."

"If it was a fever or a sickness she would be dead from the heat on her organs." Theo said

"What if it isn't a sickness?" Blaise asked

"What do you mean?" Marcus asked.

"What if it is happening from her change? Like what if things are still changing. She only was radiating heat when she was in our arms right?" Draco said following along with where Blaise was going.

"So what does this mean?" Marcus asked.

"It obviously only starts when she is touching someone or someone touching her." Theo said.

"I figured it out." Adrian said with wide eyes. "She only started radiating heat when she was in our arms right?" He finished, trying to bring them to where he was.

"Yeah." Blaise, Draco, Theo, and Marcus said simultaneously.

"So that means whatever is happening happens when she either fells safe or protected. It could be both too!" Adrian said realizing when she started radiating that crazy hot heat.

"So we make her feel safe and/or protected?" Marcus asked.

"That or we annoy her and her anger causes it." Theo said

"Who you calling we? Only Draco and Blaise annoy her." Adrian said smirking. "She probably just hates them." He said laughing with Theo and Marcus. Draco had his wand out and pointed it at Adrian.

"She doesn't hate me or Blaise Puecy." Draco said lowly. He spat out Adrian's name with venom. Adrian stood up and pulled out his wand too.

"How would you know that Malfoy?" Adrian said with hatred. Blaise stood up beside Draco and had his wand by his side. Marcus and Theo stood up behind Adrian and they were all glaring at each other.

"What is going on?!" Hermione shouted from the stairwell. She ran down the last few steps and into the middle of the boys with her hands on their wand arms. Hermione looked at them pleadingly and Adrian put his wand down. So did Theo and Marcus. Hermione sent them a silent thanks. She looked at Draco who still had his wand out. Blaise wasn't putting his down either. Hermione turned all the way to Draco to look him right in the face. "Draco. Put your wand down. Now." Hermione said when he still didn't. The look on her face meant she was serious. Draco feared that face so he put his wand down.

"Now who would care to tell me why the hell you guys were about to fight in _my _house and break _my _things?" Hermione said putting her hands on her hips and looking at all five of them. When no one answered she just looked disappointed. "I can't deal with this right now." Hermione sighed putting her free hand on her face and then running through her new silky hair. "Please go." She said quietly looking at the ground and pointing towards the door.

"Hermione I.."

"Don't Flint." Hermione said cutting him off. "Please leave" She asked again

"Hermione please just.."

"I said go!" Hermione yelled cutting off Blaise. "I asked nicely and you all have tried my patience."

"Well there wasn't a lot of patience anyways." Draco said trying to joke. It didn't work. Hermione just turned and looked deathly at him.

What did you just say?" Hermione asked quietly. She wasn't in a good mood. Her entire body was hurting and she felt like she was going to pass out.

"I said…"

"That we were just leaving." Theo said cutting in. He gave Draco a look that said _'Don't try your luck'_ before turning both Blaise and Draco around and pushing them towards the door.

"I'm sorry 'Mione." Marcus said as he passed her. Hermione flinched and everyone could see it. The only thing was that Adrian was the only one still behind her and looking at her.

"What's wrong Kitten?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaning his chin down to rest on her shoulder.

"I just….Nevermind." Hermione said with tears in her eyes looking at the retreating forms of the other guys.

"There's something bothering you Kitten and I will be right here waiting for when you are ready to tell us." Hermione sucked in a quiet breath, "Or just me." Adrian finished quietly his minty breath flowing across her skin and chilling her.

"Thank you Puecy." Hermione said softly. She wasn't in the mood to be friends with them at that instant so she figured they would leave when she used their surnames instead.

"You're welcome Hermione." Adrian said putting emphasis on her first name. He pressed a light kiss to her cheek and walked out sighing and shaking his head. When he stepped outside the guys were still there clearly waiting on him and they started throwing questions at him when they saw him.

"What took you so long?"

"What did she say?"

"How mad was she?"

"She's letting us come back right?"

"She doesn't hat us right?"

"She used our last names Draco of course she's mad."

"She's not mad Blaise she's pissed."

"Oh yeah good point"

"Did she say when she'd write?'

"Enough!" Adrian shouted pulling on his dark black hair, "She didn't say any of that because I didn't ask any of it!" He said walking down her steps and to her gate. The guys looked at each other and then ran to him at the gate to try and catch him. As soon as he got outside of her gate's he apparated home. As the guys ran past the gate they apparated mid run to Adrian's room.

**So what do you guys think? I'm trying to write these chapters as quick as I can and I'm actually typing the ends and beginnings of chapters together so they get done faster. Hope you enjoyed and remember review. I appreciate story ideas and chapter ideas.**


	4. Slytherin Princess- Chapter 4

**Slytherin Princess Chapter 4**

**Hope you enjoy this Chapter:)**

When the guys arrived in Adrian's room he was already sitting on his balcony railing leaning against the wall with one leg up to his chest with his arms around it and the other hanging off of it keeping his balance.

"Hey Adrian we're sorry. We didn't mean to overwhelm you." Draco said leaning against the front part of the railing.

"Yeah dude. We're sorry but can't you just tell us what happened?" Blaise asked as he sat opposite Adrian on the other side of the railing.

"What happened in there man? You looked like you were pondering something when you came out." Marcus asked as he leaned against the doorway that connected Adrian's room to his balcony.

"What did she say? When she came down she wasn't in the best of mood. Granted the sight that had greated her wasn't the best I don't think her reaction needed to be that severe." Theo said from Marcus's other side.

"Did you guys notice upstairs when I stopped laughing?" Adrian asked.

"Yeah. When you were looking at Hermione?" Draco asked turning around and leaning backwards against the railing.

"Yeah." Adrian answered.

"What was up with that by the way?" Marcus asked.

"Hermione had flinched." Adrian said.

"What do you mean she flinched?" Theo asked

"It was after you had called her 'Mione Marcus." Adrian said.

"That's my nickname for her." Marcus said nonchalantly.

"I don't think she likes it." Adrian said as he looked over his shoulder at Marcus.

"I wouldn't know. Any day before last night had I called her that she wouldn't have flinched." Marcus said with a confused look dashing across his face.

"Wait. Isn't 'Mione the nickname that Weasel gave her?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah it is. He said it to her all the time." Draco answered.

"Then that's why she flinched." Theo said, "The last person she trusted that had called her 'Mione had hurt her."

"Oh man I forgot about that." Marcus said.

"You guys were gone but when you were leaving and said goodbye to her and called her 'Mione again Marcus she flinched." Adrian said, "She was just about to tell me what was wrong but she stopped almost second guessing herself."

"That was what she started crying over when we left you with her." Theo said.

"Guys, we need to go see her." Blaise said, "She may not want to see us but we can't leave her in the state she is now knowing what was wrong when we could fix it."

"Blaise is right." Adrian said, "We need to head over there this instant."

"We can't apparate near her house though. If she isn't in a good mood or doesn't want visitors her protective spells spread out for two miles. Her fields have facial recognition so we can't get by in our human forms. Since all of her enemies are from the Dark they can't do Animagus transformations." Theo explained.

"So we apparate as close as her fields let us and then use or Animagi to get to her mansion." Marcus said. The guys all looked at each other, gave a nod, and then all at once they apparated out of Adrian's room. They arrived the two miles away and transformed into their Animagi.

Draco: white wolf with silver eyes

Blaise: black wolf with green eyes

Theo: red wolf with blue eyes

Adrian: white wolf with black tail and blue eyes

Marcus: black wolf with white around his face and dark brown almost black eyes

They traveled on the outskirts of the town and in the shadows. A forest edge appeared and they slunk in. Up ahead a little ways they saw light indicating that Hermione's mansion was up ahead. When they got to the edge of the forest that connected Hermione's backyard and the edge of the forest they heard a voice singing.

(btw the song is going to be 'without me' by Halsey. All rights to her)

They looked up and they saw a balcony and a girl walking up to the railing. They watched as Hermione leaned against it and continued singing. She waved her wand and the music got louder. Hermione's voice was in harmony with the singers but the guys could still pick her voice out and it was beautiful. The guys walked to her back door and went inside. When they got in the switched to their human forms. They heard loud screeching coming from an animal and the music and singing had stopped. The guys ran up multiple flights of stairs before they got to Hermione's corridor where the noise had come from. The jumped into it and changed mid air into their animal forms.

There was a white-tailed kite that they knew was Eclipse, Hermione's owl. But, there was another animal. A pitch black hawk.

"_What kind of hawk is that one?!'_ Draco asked through their mind link.

"_That is a female Zone-tailed hawk fighting a male Red-backed hawk!" _Theo answered.

"_Where's Hermione?!" _Blaise asked. If they had heard all of this from multiple flights down then Hermione should've heard it through her door.

"_Look at Eclipse!" _Marcus said. Eclipse had what looked like a broken wing and blood. The Zone-tailed hawk had gashes across her face and was bleeding. The Red-backed hawk had multiple gashes across his face, a scratched wing, missing tail feathers, and a gash across his leg.

"_We have to intervene!" _Draco said he went to step forward but a red and white paw stood in front of him.

"_Wait! Watch the female. She's sidestepping every blow the male is trying to hit her with and when she gets hit she doesn't even make a noise. She just attacks back harder." _Theo explained. He only knew one person who was animal, or human that wouldn't complain about getting hurt and would come back even harder than before.

"_What about it?!" _Draco asked as he huffed Theo's paw off of him_._

"_Do you remember last night the whole scene with wands and a pile of glass with a beautiful woman?" _Adrian asked on Draco's other side. He was the first to notice the Zone-tailed hawks attitude and place it.

"_Yeah. Hermione stood up in the sharp pile of glass from her mirror that would've hurt like hell and was standing her ground against us even without her…..wand…" _Draco said as he trailed off realizing that the Zone-tailed hawk was the one and only….

**Cliff hanger! Probably not though since you used your context clues and we already read about the woman in this story that stands strong at her weakest points making her even more fierce. Please review!**


	5. Slytherin Princess- Chapter 5

**Slytherin Princess Chapter 5**

**Hope you're enjoying this story!**

…..was the one and only Hermione Jean Granger! The guys all watched as Hermione was protecting Eclipse from a male hawk that was bigger than she was. Hermione was slowly bringing him away from Eclipse towards her corridor balcony. She kicked him when they were in-flight and the male hawk went flying through the glass door. Glass was shattered everywhere but Hermione just walked through it without even wincing towards the intruder hawk. He was getting up slowly but he was at least getting up. The guys almost felt bad for the male because Hermione was dangerous no matter what she did. They watched as she stood on top of him, spread her wings, and screeched down at him. He turned his head and quit fighting accepting his defeat. She stepped off of his wings and he flew off away from Hermione's manor and into the night sky. Before their very eyes the Zone-tailed hawk transformed from hawk to a fox and picked Eclipse up gently.

When she turned around and saw them she froze for a minute while her eyes turned orange and a look of fear was etched onto her features. But, as soon as it had came it was gone again and her eyes changed from orange to red and the fox gently put Eclipse down and stepped over her to where her body was under hers protected. She glared at them and showed her fangs growling in her fox way. Marcus and Blaise stepped out from behind Draco, Theo, and Adrian and stood to their sides showing her that it wasn't a good idea to attack them. Hermione changed before their eyes again and she was a black panther with eyes still as red as blood. Adrian laid his ears back on his head and layed down. Theo was next to follow. Then Draco, Blaise, and lastly Marcus. They were showing her that they didn't mean harm. She turned back into a fox and picked Eclipse up again and went into her room. The guys went to follow but she closed the door. There was a whistle and a screech was heard. The guys ran to the balcony and put their front paws up and looked out. Another hawk flew past them and into the newly opened room door.

'_What kind of hawk was that one, Theo.' _Marcus asked tiredly.

'_That was a red-tailed hawk. An uncommon breed to be owned but to those that do own them they are the fastest messenger birds.'_ Theo explained

'_Wonder who she's writing to then that it's so important.'_ Adrian asked.

"Hey Gildon. Will you please get this to Theo as fast as you possibly can please? I need his help." The guys heard Hermione say to the hawk. They watched as the hawk zoomed out of the manor and into the direction of Theo's.

'_I have to be there when that hawk gets there.' _Theo said and he ran down the stairwell and the guys watched as he reached the gate and apparated. They heard Hermione talking and a coo so they went to her room. When they peaked through the door they saw Hermione in her bathroom with a washcloth, a bowl, and Eclipse. Hermione was cleaning the wounds and healing them but she didn't know how to fix animal bones. When water dripped over a big gash on Eclipse's wing she let out a loud screech and Hermione dropped to her knees and started crying. She dropped the wash rag and covered her face silently talking.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you Eclipse. I am so sorry!" Hermione said while crying. Her heart broke when Eclipse had cried out. A sound was heard and the guys turned around and Theo came running up the stairs. He ran past them and into Hermione's room like Dementors were after him.

Hermione jumped up at the sound of her door being thrown open and she ran to Theo and flung herself into his arms.

"Oh Theo it's horrible! I can't believe I couldn't protect her!" Hermione said. She stepped away from him and grabbed his hand leading him to her bathroom where Eclipse was. Theo ran to her and looked at her. Definitely the broken wing they had seen in the hallway, a couple of scratches along the right side of her face, and a scratch along her leg. Other than those she wasn't as bad as the guys thought and he didn't know why Hermione was freaking out as bad as she was.

"Hermione! Relax!" Theo said grabbing her shoulders, "It isn't as bad as you think." He said trying to reassure her.

"I don't know how to heal her and when I put water on her wing she cried out and I just broke Theo!" Hermione said crying and clearly breaking as she had put it.

"What happened really Hermione?" Theo asked as he started healing Eclipse's wing and cuts.

"I was sending a letter to Adrian and as soon as Eclipse got outside a male Red-backed hawk swooped down and started attacking her! I didn't know what to do Theo! I couldn't use my wand for fear of hitting Eclipse. I was useless!" Hermione cried. Theo knew she didn't, not do anything. She attacked the male and caused more damage to him then her and Eclipse combined.

"Hermione it's alright. Eclipse is going to be okay." Theo said quietly to her. Hermione looked up at him through teary eyes. She looked like she wanted to believe him but just couldn't due to what she had saw.

"How do you know that Theo?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Because you asked me to help you not Draco, Blaise, Adrian, or Marcus. They all specialize on different animals." Theo explained. He stepped away from Eclipse, "There, done. All better." He said as he looked over Eclipse to make sure he didn't forget anything.

"Thank you so much Theo!" Hermione said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. It took Theo a few moments before he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. They pulled away but kept their arms around each other and looked into each others eyes. Slowly, they got closer and closer until their lips were mere centimeters apart. A scratching at the door stopped them. Hermione let go of Theo and looked at her doorway where four wolves were waiting. A white wolf with silver eyes that pierced the soul, a black wolf with green eyes that shined like emeralds, a white wolf with blue eyes and a black tail that looked powerful, and another black wolf with dark mysterious dark brown almost black eyes.

"Well would you look at that Theo? Four wolves in my mansion. My, aren't you handsome." Hermione gushed at the black wolf with green eyes that was Blaise.

"Hermione they might not be safe, be careful." Theo said as he glared at his friends.

"Oh, no I doubt they'd hurt me. Huh boy?" Hermione spoke again as the white wolf with a black tail which was Adrian walked to her and she bent down and scratched his ear and petted him. "You see my barriers only let Animagus of the trustworthy kind into my mansion. So you four are Animagus and I would like to know who you are." Hermione said as she stood up and popped her hip to the side and crossed her arms. The wolves looked between each other and then at Theo. They were telling him that they couldn't tell her just yet.

"Well I haven't got all day." Hermione said impatiently. The wolves backed up out of her doorway and sat in the corridor.

"I will figure out who you are and when I do you better believe i'm going to be pissed." Hermione said and then she turned towards Theo and shut her door. "Where were we?" Hermione said as she walked up to Theo and put her arms around his neck.

"I think right about here." Theo answered and leaned down and kissed her. It was a soft tender kiss that had them both in the feels. Theo licked Hermione's lips and she parted them allowing him entrance. The started a tongue battle for dominance and Hermione dropped out just so she could focus simply on kissing him.

_Outside_

'_What's going on?' _Blaise asked through their mind links.

'_I don't know I can't hear anything.' _Adrian answered.

'_You don't think that they're…?'_ Marcus asked

'_They better not be.' _Draco said madly

'_Don't you think that we would hear them if they were?'_ Adrian said. They knew that there wasn't any silencing charms up because they could hear Eclipse splashing in the water cooing.

'_Shhhh! They're coming!' _Blaise said.

The guys ran and hid in the shadows the best they could in their forms. It would draw too much attention for them to change.

"I'll see you on the platform Theo. Thank you again." Hermione said from the doorway as Theo stepped out. His hair was a mess and his tie was slightly askew. The guys knew that something had happened and they planned on finding out. Hermione watched him walk away with a smile on her face but when he turned around it left her face instantly. She let out a breath and ran a hand through her hair. She pulled it in front of her to examine and she looked at it for a little before she let it go and closed her door. The guys were very confused. Why would she pretend to be happy in front of Theo when she wasn't? They didn't get it.

_Malfoy Manor w/o Theo_

"I don't get it. Why would she pretend to be happy in front of Theo when she wasn't?" Adrian asked pacing Draco's balcony.

"I don't know. But, did you see how easy it was for her?" Blaise said

"Yeah. Her smile looked genuine not fake whatsoever. But, when she stopped faking she didn't look alright." Marcus said

"Well it couldn't have been because of Theo because her _'Thank you'_ actually was sincere." Draco said

"Do you think it was something he might've said?" Blaise asked

"No because I would say Hermione was enjoying it by the way Theo looked." Marcus answered.

"Marcus is right." Adrian said. He had stopped pacing a while ago and was just standing on the balcony, "She was happy with Theo and was sincere with him and whatever they did in her room she was wanting it. Almost as if she was testing something. Whatever it was that she was testing didn't give her the results she was looking for." Adrian finished

"That makes sense but, what would she be testing?" Draco asked

"I don't know but if I had to guess it was if Theo could be dateable." Marcus said.

"I don't know but I think we should wait and see and try to figure it out and then bring what we have to her and ask questions." Adrian said. The guys all agreed and they said goodbye and left. A red-tailed hawk flew into Draco's room and he identified it as Hermione's hawk, Gildon.

"What's up boy?" Draco asked as he took the letter from Hermione's hawk. In her elegant drawl it read:

'_Dear Malfoy,_

_ Thank you for helping me with all of this. I understand that you guys (or at least one of you) are trying to protect me and I appreciate it. I figured I would just warn you, if you didn't already know, that I am very stubborn when it comes to me or even my protection._

_The weirdest thing happened today. You probably don't care but i'm going to tell you anyway. Four wolves appeared in my manor today. They are Animagus because my wards only allow trust worthy Animagus or people that I know or allow into my house. They kind of reminded me of you and your 'Snakes'. _

_They seemed to follow the role of this pure white wolf with the most beautiful silver eyes. The second in command (beta) seemed to be a pure black wolf with green eyes that shined like emeralds. The delta seemed be this pure white wolf with a black tail and blue eyes. The Lead warrior seemed to be this black wolf with white around its face and these dark brown almost jet black eyes. There was most likely supposed to be a healer wolf but I didn't see one._

_Theo was acting very strange around them though. He knew of my wards but I think he might've known who the Animagus were. He wouldn't tell me when I had asked him and the Animagus wouldn't tell me but I vowed to find out and when I do they will know._

_Anyways, if you actually read this and didn't throw it in a fire, thank you for protecting me. Also, thank you for actually reading this._

_-Hermione Granger'_

Draco laughed at the end of her letter. She always knew him best. Well sort of. Out of his enemies she knew him best. She knew how he acted and that took years of learning body language. He quickly grabbed a quill, ink, and parchment and wrote back.

'_Dear Granger,_

_ Don't you think we should call each other by our first names now? You are welcome by-the-way. As I said before... It was my pleasure to help such a beautiful person such as yourself. _

_You are very, very stubborn and sometimes it gets annoying. Just a little. Are you mad now? If so then I didn't say(write) that. Are you laughing at my stupidity now? You can laugh all you want because i'm not there._

_In your life this probably isn't weird. But, out of curiosity, how do they remind you of us? Watch us often? I'm just kidding if that made you mad. I don't need another broken nose!_

_Do you research animal behaviour a lot then to be able to tell which wolf is which even for Animagus? I appreciate the compliment. If they remind you of me and my 'Snakes' , as you put it, then that means that I am the Alpha. And by your description I am the Alpha? If so then you complimented my eyes, Angel._

_Theo acts weird al of the time so it was probably just a side of his weirdness that you didn't see before. He might've known of you wards but did you ever think that he forgot? Maybe they really weren't Animagus though and just regular wolves. How will you handle that defeat to a vow you made to figure it out?_

_As you can tell I actually read your letter and didn't throw it in the fire. Did you tell this bird to stay for a letter back and fly away if I put it in the fire? Smart. You're welcome for actually reading your letter bookworm._

_-Draco Malfoy'_

He scanned over it a couple of times before he rolled it up and tied it to Gildon's leg and opened his window that had been blown shut. He gave Gildon a piece of granola and sent him on his way.

_Nott Manor_

Theo had been home for no less than five minutes before an all black owl that had blended into the night came soaring into his room. He took the letter from the owl's leg and gave it water and bread.

'_Dear Theo_

_Thank you again for coming on such short notice. I can help heal human bones and bodies but I can't do animals. I was really worried about Eclipse when that hawk attacked her and I felt horrible about asking you to come help me with my animal when you were probably busy, but I didn't know who else to ask._

_I know that you didn't forget about my wards. I don't know why you won't tell me who the Animagus are but I was serious. I vow that I will find out who they are and when I do find out you will know._

_I'm still confused though how I know those Animagus and how I find them trustworthy when they won't even tell me who they are. They remind me of you 'Snakes'. With an Alpha, Beta, Delta, Warrior, and most likely a healer._

_I will figure it out and I know that you don't doubt me. But, if you do I am disappointed. They don't call me 'The brightest witch of her age' for nothing you know._

_Oh yeah! This is Esmerelda by-the-way. Gildon is sending another letter right now and Eclipse… Well let's just say i'm not sending her on any letter flights anytime soon._

_-Hermione Granger'_

Theo felt bad that he had lied to Hermione but he couldn't tell her that they were Animagus when they all weren't ready to tell heror ready for her to find out. '_We should tell her when we get to Hogwarts though.'_ Theo thought to himself.

'_Dear Hermione,_

_ It was my pleasure to be able to come help you. I don't mind that it was short notice. I wasn't doing anything anyways. You're right though. I didn't forget your wards but I was hoping I could scare you into maybe leaving them alone. Yes, I know who they are but I can't tell you for reasons I can't tell you. _

_Just remember though that I hate lying to you and I don't want to be. I don't like hiding things from you either._

_You are actually very close to them. Well sort of. You know them very well and I know that you trust one of them more than the other four. You trust all of them and I know that for a fact. Just trust me please. I know that I'm not giving you a reason to right now but I need you to._

_I don't doubt you. I never have and I never will. I do doubt your choice in men though Brightest Witch._

_Esmerelda is a beautiful owl by-the-way. She is really nosy too. She's been looking over my shoulder this whole time. Can she read? She nipped me after I wrote 'nosy'. Gildon is a really fast bird. _

_Have you ever thought of breeding Gildon and Esmerelda? Every time I write 'Gildon' she coos. I understand your worry about Eclipse and it's reasonable. Make sure she still flies short distances so she won't lose muscle. Flying for her is like Physical Therapy and she needs that to get back into the groove of sending letters._

_Also, make sure she doesn't lose confidence in herself. She will probably think that she let you down so make sure you talk to her and tell her about how much you love her and stuff like that. _

_As the brightest witch you probably already knew that though. Write back soon I don't want to lose our... friendship? Have a good summer Dove._

_-Theo Nott'_

Theo sent his letter back to Hermione with Esmerelda and went to bed.

**The next chapter will include her letters to Blaise, Adrian, and Marcus and their letters back. I think I might also add some Diagon Alley scenes. I'm not too sure but I will figure it out as I go. Remember to review and leave any questions or comments!**


	6. Slytherin Princess- Chapter 6

**Slytherin Princess Chapter 6**

**It has been brought to my attention that my story is hard to understand. Hermione's parents were killed and she took Marcus and Theo with her to a manor. She bought the manor but not in her regular mind. This will be explained later. Also, Hermione and Adrian are not friends. Adrian has a crush on her and Hermione just finds him easy to talk to and trust. **

**Whenever there are a bunch of different phrases that they are yelling all that is, is the other characters talking at once and I didn't feel like trying to type in facial expressions, thoughts, and actions in those moments. I hope this clears things up a little.**

**Also when they say 'Oww' in their letters that means that the owls or hawks just bit or nipped them for what they had wrote/said.**

An all white bird flew through Blaise's window and dropped a letter. He opened it and in Hermione's elegant writing it said:

'_Dear Blaise,_

_ I had the strangest thing happen to me today. Eclipse was attacked by a hawk and was hurt pretty bad. I lettered Theo and he helped heal her. But, four wolves came into my manor. My wards only allow Animagus I know and trust into my manor. The same with people. _

_The strange thing was that they reminded me of you 'Snakes'. There was an Alpha, Beta, Delta, and Warrior that I saw but there wasn't a Healer wolf which confused me. Every wolf pack, Animagus or not has a healer._

_Theo was acting very strange. He wouldn't tell me who they were. He pretended to forget about my barriers. I don't know what's going on but I vow to find out and when I do you and the Animagus will know._

_Oh by the way! This is Valentine. She is a very lovely owl. So don't piss her off Zabini. See you on the platform!_

_-Hermione Granger'_

Blaise laughed at the fact that she knew he would try and mess with her owl. He knew she was a smart person and he didn't want to be on the receiving end of her anger this time. Grabbing a quill, ink, and parchment he quickly wrote back.

'_Dear Hermione,_

_ I'm sorry that Eclipse was attacked and i'm glad that Theo was able to help you with her. Wolves you say? What did they do? Animagus? Are you sure? That's pretty crazy. Are you sure Theo knew who they were, Amore? Which wolf do I remind you of if we and the wolves resemble each other? Doesn't that make me the Beta? Maybe the Healer wolf, as you put it, was busy doing something else. Theo might've actually forgot about your barriers._

_I don't doubt that you will find out who they are. Just promise me that when you find out you don't tell anyone. They probably didn't think it was the right time to tell you, Amore._

_Valentine is a very lovely owl by the way. I wouldn't do anything to upset her. Oww! She just bit me! What did I do?!_

_-Blaise Zabini'_

Blaise grumbled about owls and beaks before he gave Valentine the letter and sent her off on her way.

_Puecy Manor_

A black owl with white spots came soaring into Adrian's room and landed on the top of his trunk dropping a letter. Adrian reached forward and grabbed the letter opening it. The letter read:

'_Dear Adrian,_

_ Thank you for helping me the other day. I really appreciate it and i'm really glad that you could tell when something was bothering me. I lied when I said that it was nothing. _

_The weirdest thing happened too. These four wolf Animagus showed up in my manor and they reminded me of you 'Snakes'. There was an alpha I guess that reminded me of Draco, the betta reminded me of Blaise, the delta reminded me of you, and the warrior? reminded me of Marcus. There should've been a healer but I didn't see one._

_Anyways. I would like to talk to you tomorrow afternoon if you're available. I'm busy from 7-10 a.m. but anytime after that is okay with me. If I need to move somethings around to fit your schedule I will gladly try._

_Oh and this is Smoke. He is a sweet and loyal owl. Also, I told him to bit you if you threw this letter in the fire. You won't be reading this if you did but I have this as an alibi as to why my owl bit you!_

_-Hermione Granger'_

Adrian laughed at Hermione's letter for a while before he was able to compose himself. He petted Smoke and gave him some granola. He conjured up a quill and some ink and parchment and got to writing.

'_Dear Hermione,_

_ Your welcome. It was my pleasure getting to help you. I will always be able to tell what's wrong with you because I know you and your moods. Please don't refuse to talk to me now! I know that you had lied but I decided to drop it and let you have some peace and quiet._

_For you is that really weird though? I meant for how your last few years have been. Maybe Theo just didn't think that it was his secret to tell? What did this delta wolf look like? Dashingly handsome I presume if it reminded you of me. I'm just kidding i'm not that self centered like Draco!_

_Maybe there wasn't a healer. I know that actual wolves and Animagus have healers but maybe this is a special group? _

_I should be available at noon if you are good with that? You won't need to change anything on your schedule for me I am capable of moving my own stuff around so you can keep yours the same._

_Smoke is an amazing owl. He's very majestic isn't he? He's also very nosy. Rude! I didn't know that owls could read. Anyways, i'll see you tomorrow, Kitten._

_-Adrian Puecy'_

He sent the letter away into the night with Smoke and he blew out his candles and went to bed dreaming and imagining what Hermione would be like as his friend.

_Flint Manor_

A white owl with black wings flew into Marcus's manor and landed on his 100 lb weights that he hadn't used in years. Putting down his 200's Marcus walked over to the bird and took the letter ripping it open.

'_Dear Marcus,_

_ A strange action occurred today. Four Animagus wolves that I somehow know and trust arrived into my manor today. Eclipse was attacked when I sent her on a letter mission._

_The wolves reminded me of you 'Snakes'. Alpha (Draco), Beta (Blaise), Delta (Adrian), Warrior (You), and there is supposed to be a healer but there wasn't one._

_Theo came right over when I sent my owl Gildon to him with the request for his help. The whole time we were talking I felt like someone was watching me and I couldn't shake the feeling until I closed the door._

_Anyways, I want to thank you for helping me the other day and protecting me. I really appreciate it even if I don't always show it._

_This is Winter by-the-way. She is a feisty one so be careful on what you write. She reads. See you on the platform!_

_-Hermione Granger'_

Marcus laughed and was amazed that Winter could read. He grabbed a quill, some ink and parchment, and sat down at his bedside table.

'_Dear Hermione,_

_ Is that really strange for you and your life though? I'm sorry Eclipse was attacked. __Four__ Animagus wolves? Wow that is a little questioning._

_With them reminding you of us does that mean that I remind you of the warrior one as you put it? I'm strong! Maybe? Laughing is good for you by-the-way so go ahead and laugh it up._

_It's a good thing that Theo doesn't have a very interesting life. I feel like you would've just punched me so sorry! How is Gildon by-the-way?_

_I was happy to help and I understand your mood swings very well. I'm sorry! We have been friends for a couple of years so I know them now._

_I like Winter. She is just my kind of bird. Oww! I meant owl. My kind of __owl__. I will see you on the platform have a great summer!_

_-Marcus Flint'_

Tying the letter to Winter's foot he sent her on her way to give Hermione his response, and climbed in bed.

**I think that this is all i'm going to write for this chapter. I'm sorry it's not a lot but i'm not feeling very well and everyone around me is getting sick and it isn't a very good sight. I think that I needed to stop it here so no more people are confused about the storyline. Remember to review!**

**Happy Valentines Day!**


	7. Slytherin Princess- Chapter 7

**Slytherin Princess Chapter 7**

**I hope these last two chapters you have been able to understand more easily than the first. Enjoy!**

Hermione stepped onto the platform for the Hogwarts Express that would take her to her last year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Hermione had decided to finally have a normal year. She changed her entire wardrobe after her hair and body changed magically. She now wore more revealing clothing and a little bit of makeup.

Hermione walked along the platform to her usual train log, to get to her friends, when she started to hear cat calls. Hermione had a plan. She would gain attention from all of Hogwarts male population this year. Hermione would start out slowly and then increase in the revealingness of her clothes and her new attitude.

Hermione was wearing a tight pair of white jeggings with a black halter top that didn't have any sleeves and showed off her tanned and toned stomach. Hermione had been working out and tanning all summer. She had on black four inch heels and was wearing her platinum blonde hair down in cascading waves that reached to the middle of her back.

When Hermione had walked down the train log hallways/walkways she turned all heads. Boys drooled and whistled while the girls looked angry and jealous. A lot of the girls looked like they wanted to kill her where she stood.

Hermione searched and searched the train logs until she found an empty compartment. Walking inside Hermione got settled and looked out of the window.

Eclipse had come with Hermione since she was doing better. Eclipse flew down from her open cage and sat down leaning against Hermione's leg. Not looking away from the window Hermione reached down and petted Eclipse. A shrill voice brought Hermione out of her trance.

"Who are you?" Pansy Parkinson asked the strange new girl in the Slytherin compartment.

"I would think that you would stop picking fights with people Parkinson." Hermione said looking away from the window and looking at Pansy.

"What do you mean?" Pansy asked bewildered.

"You fighting last year at the beginning of the summer before you had even left the platform. After your ass was handed to you I figured that you would stop picking fights with others so you wouldn't continue to bring disgrace to your family name." Hermione said coldly glaring at Pansy. She enjoyed messing with Pansy.

"What is your status?" Pansy demanded. The guys that were behind her were all looking at her weirdly. Those guys just happened to be Draco, Blaise, Theo, Adrian, and Marcus.

"I am pureblood royalty Parkinson and I a way above your status. You are just like a peasant to me." Hermione said coldly.

_Flashback_

Hermione had been searching for any sign of an answer to what had happened to her. She had been searching for over four weeks when she decided to finally give up. She had been brushing out her straight hair after a shower when her mirror had fogged up. Hermione had fixed her mirror after the guys had left. She tried wiping it off but nothing happened. Writing appeared in her mirror and scrawled across it.

_You are Hermione Luna Kronor. _

_You are the highest ranking pureblood family. _

_As pureblood royalty Voldemort tried to recruit you parents and when they denied he threatened to take away what they held most dear. _

_That was you. _

_Placing you with a muggle family and putting a charm on you was the best idea that they could think of._

_When you turned 17 you were supposed to lose your glamour._

_Your glamour recognizes when your magic is old and strong enough._

_You were hit by a spell meant to take away muggle powers during the battle._

_It reduced your magic which is why it took longer for the glamour to where off._

_Go forward into the world Miss. Kronor and live your life as it was intended to be._

The writing stopped and the mirror unfogged. Hermione decided to take it's advice and went shopping. Changing her style and becoming more confident in her body and her abilities.

_END_

"Who do you think you are?" Pansy demanded getting shriller. The guys recognized that exact same sentence in her fights with Hermione before summer had even started. They didn't want a fight before the school year even started.

"I believe I am pureblood royalty you pugish creature."Hermione said glaring at Pansy. Eclipse had noticed Hermione's anger and had stood up next to Hermione.

"You are no royalty! The Malfoy family is royalty!" Pansy yelled.

"Where do you think they got it from Parkinson?" Hermione asked

"They've always been royalty!" Pansy said

"They became pureblood royalty after the Kronor's were killed." Hermione told her

"The Kronor's?" Pansy asked

"The real pureblood royalty was being seeked by Voldemort. They refused him and gave up their only child to protect her. He killed them and with people believing that their child was dead that the Kronor line was all deceased. Then the Malfoy's were next in line for the royalty title Pug-face." Hermione explained to the dimwitted Pansy.

"Who are you to talk to me that way?!" Pansy yelled stepping into the compartment. A small crowd was growing and they were all wondering who Pansy was getting mad at this time.

"I am Hermione Luna Kronor! The rightful heiress to the throne of Kronor! I am pureblood royalty. You are beneath me Parkinson! Your family was once titled the poorest purebloods in wizard world. Your family started growing fame from your parents dim connection with the Malfoy's. Your ancestors used to serve mine and you will leave now!" Hermione yelled getting up and walking towards Pansy. Eclipse had flew onto Hermione's shoulder during her rant and had made Hermione look even more intimidating.

Gasps were heard from the small crowd that had gathered. Pansy ran off and left to hide from the crowd and her embarrassment. The guys looked at her and gasped. Hermione had blue lightning floating around her. Her eyes had stayed their normal silver but had flashes of blue lightning in them. Draco, Blaise, Theo, Adrian, and Marcus bowed before walking off to find another compartment so that the Kronor Princess could have a single train ride in Peace.

"Am I ever going to have a normal year of my life?" Hermione asked aloud as she petted Eclipse.

"First years tah me! First years o'er here!" Hagrid bellowed leading the first years to the lake and the boats. Second years and up grabbed carriages. Most people thought that the carriages were magically driven but they were actually lead by creatures that could only be seen by those who had seen death. Thestrals. Bone creatures that looked like horses but had wings.

"Where's Hermione?" Hermione recognized that accent. It was Seamus Finnigan and his Irish accent. Hermione turned around and looked at his confused face. He was looking around for her.

"I don't know but she's probably with the other Head." Dean Thomas said as he started looking for her too.

"She didn't write all summer." Ginny said as she looked sad remembering the boring summer without her best friend.

"I usually get thousands of letters from her but I didn't get anything." Harry agreed as he grabbed Ginny's hand and led them to a carriage.

"Who cares about her?" Ron asked as Lavender stayed clinging to his side giggling.

"Umm, we all do Ron. You do too. You always have." Neville Longbottom stated.

"Won-Won doesn't care about that Bitch anymore he only cares about…"

"About his Bitch now right?" Hermione asked interrupting Lavender. They all turned around and were met with the face of a stranger. Well almost everybody. Harry, Ginny, and Neville somehow recognized her.

"And who are you?" Ron asked looking her up and down. She beat Lavender out any day.

"Oh i'm sure you'll find out soon. Oh, there's two more carriages. Dean will you sit with me?" Hermione asked as she wore a pouty lip.

Dean just stuttered and stared at her. Hermione laughed and grabbed his hand pulling him into one of the last carriages and they were off leaving the rest of them to the last carriage.

"How did she know Dean?" Seamus asked.

"I'm sure you'll find out soon enough."Ginny said laughing as she dragged them all into the last carriage so they didn't miss the feast.

_Hermione and Deans' carriage_

**Warning: sex scene up ahead.**

"So how do I know you?" Dean asked the strange but hot girl across from him. Hermione got up and walked over to him and sat down in his lap straddling his hips putting her hands on his chest.

"Do you not recognize your own friend?" Hermione asked playfully pouting. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his neck.

"Is that what we are?" Dean asked as he tried to keep some resolve and kept his hands to his side but Hermione could clearly feel his bump.

"Most definitely." Hermione said, "Do you remember that time when you and Parvati had some fun in the girls rooms when you thought you were alone?" Hermione asked

"How do you…?" Dean started to say

"And I walked out of the bathroom in just my towel and screamed when I saw you two?" Hermione continued

"Who are you?" Dean asked confused. His confusion and her kissing his neck were making a strong emotion. An emotion that continued to travel down to his little campsite that wasn't that little.

"Do you remember who it was that you made promise not to tell anyone about what you and Parvati had done? And how they made you promise not to tell anyone about what you had seen?" Hermione continued.

"Hermione?!" Dean asked in shock as he sat up and dumped to girl that was straddling him into the floor.

"There you go." Hermione said from the floor winking at him, "Now come on, Dean. Let's have some fun." Hermione said as she straddled him again. This time Dean leant back into the seat and placed his hands on Hermione's hips and let her kiss his neck. She pulled his shirt over and bit and suckled on a spot of his skin on his shoulder leaving a love bite.

The carriage came to a stop and Hermione got off of him and opened the door.

"See you around, Dean." Hermione said winking at him before leaving and walking inside the castle.

**What do you guys think of this chapter? Hermione's turning out to be a bad girl:P The next chapter will be a surprise at the feast to some of the Hogwarts boys and then a surprise to all of Hogwarts. I hope this was easier to follow. Remember to review!🐾**


	8. Slytherin Princess- Chapter 8

**Slytherin Princess Chapter 8**

**Btw Dumbledore and Snape are alive**

Hermione walked into the castle and left a very shocked and aroused Dean inside the carriage. Hermione turned a corner and hid in the shadows before the Great Hall and watched as all of the students walked inside. The object of Hermione's current focus walked inside with his group and walked over to the Slytherin table.

The Hogwarts girls had all met up late at night in their second year and had made a list ranking the hottest guys of Hogwarts. Draco was first, Harry was second just because he was 'The Boy Who lived', Blaise was third, Adrian was fourth, and Theo was fifth.

Hermione waited till they were all seated before she acted. She turned herself invisible and walked over to the Slytherin table. Crawling under it she went down until she found Adrian Puecy. Hermione's charm was modified to where whoever she was touching would be able to see her but no one else could.

Hermione placed her hand on his inner thigh and it tensed but he didn't make any noise and no one saw him move. She ran it up and down his leg. She reached forward and undid his belt and trousers. She pulled his boxers down and pulled his semi-erect dick out. Hermione pulled on it and then let go. She ran her hand up and down it squeezing it as she went. She pulled extra hard and let go and Adrian moaned but managed to turn it into a cough. His friends looked at him but luckily didn't suspect anything.

Hermione leaned closer to him and kissed the tip of his dick. She did that a couple of times after she would pull and then let go. Once his dick was hard enough she leaned forward and licked the underside of his shaft all the way to the top and swirled her tongue along the tip drawing a low moan from Adrian. Luckily his friends didn't hear anything. Hermione put the tip in her mouth and sucked on it. She let it go and a 'pop' was heard as it left her mouth. His friends stopped their conversations and looked around.

"Did you hear that?" Draco asked.

"Yeah. What was it?" Blaise asked.

"I don't know but I can tell that it doesn't belong at a table." Theo said.

"Hey Adrian are you alright sexy? You don't look to good. Do you need some help?" Pansy asked as she winked at him. Hermione let go of his dick and left the Great Hall as Adrian secretly did up his pants.

"Ewww Pansy! I'm trying to eat my delicious, loveable food here!" Draco whined.

"I so don't need to hear you asking if you can be someone's slut at the dinner table Parkinson!" Blaise said.

"Humph. You guys are just Jealous." Pansy said.

"Jealous of you? I doubt anyone could be." A voice said from behind them. They all turned around and came face-to-face with one Hermione Luna Kronor.

"Ahh you have arrived Miss. Granger!" Dumbledore said from the teachers table. Everyone turned to look at said person and gasped. Hermione didn't look anything like herself with her now straight platinum blonde hair and new figure and outfit.

"Yes sir." Hermione said as she walked up to him. Dumbledore grabbed the sorting hat and placed it on her head. The entire Great Hall was confused as to why Dumbledore was putting the sorting hat on Hermione's head.

It hadn't been on there long before it yelled out her new house.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The entire Great Hall gasped and McGonagall looked like she had just had her heart stepped on. The Slytherins and Snape smirked at the others as they watched the shocked faces of Hogwarts. Hermione walked down and over to the Slytherin table and on her way there was some applause. Then there were two people booing. Pansy Parkinson and Ronald Weasley.

"You were always a traitor Granger! You never belonged to the House of the Brave!" Ron yelled

"We don't need a Bitch like you here!" Pansy yelled

"I doubt i'm the bitch Pug." Hermione said back at her and sat down between Adrian and Theo who had moved over to allow her somewhere to sit. Hermione winked secretly at Adrian and he gave a slight blush as he realized that Hermione was the one that was giving him a blowjob under the table.

"You are just Mudblood filth!" Pansy yelled standing up. The Great Hall stopped talking and looked over at Pansy who was yelling at Hermione.

"I don't think you understood me earlier Pug." Hermione said. Pansy gave a loud scream and whipped her wand out and sent Hermione spinning through the air before she hit the wall sideways on her back. She fell onto the floor on her stomach. Everyone had stood up to look at Hermione. She stood up slowly from anger and pain. When she reached her full height she flipped her right hand to her side and her wand fell into it. Hermione had pulled her hair into a messy bun and her wand had been holding it up.

"Well this certainly is déjà vu." Hermione said, "You do remember what happened last time right?" Hermione said to a fuming Pansy.

Pansy attacked Hermione again and sent a stunning spell at her.

"Stupefy!" Pansy screeched.

'_Protego!'_ Hermione said in her head as she casted the shield charm,

'_Stupefy!' "Expelliarmus!' _ '_Locomotor Mortis!' 'Serpensortia!' 'Fulgari!'_

'_Firestorm!' 'Incarcerous!' 'Glacius Trio!' 'Ventus Duo!' 'Steleus!' _Hermione continued as she shot more and more spells, curses, and jinxes to Pansy nonverbally.

Pansy couldn't keep up her one shield charm that she knew. She was getting exhausted and her throat was starting to hurt from screaming at Hermione and yelling out her defensive spells.

"Albus we need to stop this before Hermione gets hurt!" Minerva told Albus as they all watched the fight.

"Minerva calm down. If anything you should be worried about Pansy. Hermione isn't even using words. She is doing nonverbale magic and by the looks of it is casting multiple different charms, spells, and hexes. Some aren't even the ones that we have taught them." Albus said as he watched the fight.

"Stupefy!" Pansy yelled trying to get something in that could either distract Hermione or stop her. It was a failed attempt. Hermione sent her own hex back at her and Pansy went flying into the opposite wall.

'Aguamenti!' Hermione said inside her head as she shot a fast and hard continuously stream of water at Pansy. Pansy screamed and yelled trying to get the water away from her makeup and clothes.

"That's enough Miss. Granger!" Madam Hooch yelled at Hermione. Hermione kept the stream of water on Pansy and looked at Madam Hooch.

"Are all of you this dense?!" Hermione yelled. She stopped the stream of water and Pansy was soaked and had all kinds of makeup running down her face. Hermione levitated her with her to the front of the Great Hall. "Since apparently I haven't been clear I will say it one and last final time." Hermione said to the quiet and stunned hall. Pansy was still floating in the air. "I am Hermione Luna Kronor. The last heir or heiress to the throne of Kronor. I am pureblood royalty and have come back to claim a life that was wrongfully taken from me. I will tolerate little stupid shit like what Parkinson has done before you end up like her or worse." Hermione threatened. "Any who have a problem with this, step forward and speak up now or forever hold your peace." Hermione said. With no one saying anything or stepping forward Hermione stepped down and walked to the front of the Great Hall and when everyone was looking she dropped Pansy on the ground.

(she wasn't high up enough to break anything just bruises.)

"If you ever attack me again Parkinson I won't be as easy on you. Almost as if I said that before." Hermione said sarcastically. "Let Parkinson be a lesson to you all. Again, I will not tolerate this action and/or behavior towards me. I gave her two chances and this is her last one before something drastic happens and I will give all of you two chances. See you tomorrow." Hermione said winking at them and sashaying away.

"Damn! She's hot!" Someone yelled and the Great Hall burst into laughter and conversations.

Adrian and the others chased after her to question her. They thought that she might be heading to the library so they ran there to look. She wasn't there so they figured she was saying goodbye to the Fat Lady so they ran to Gryffindor Tower. She wasn't there either. They finally decided to check their dungeon to see if she went to get settled and ran there.

"Serpent Lair." Theo said to the wall doorway and it slid open to reveal a surprising sight. Hermione straddling the lap of a sixth year prefect named Alex Ranso. Alex had dark black wavy hair that fell into his eyes in just the right spots. His eyes were a light blue and hsi skin was tanned. He was very muscular too and many girls fell for him. They were not happy that she was kissing him and not one of them. Hermione pulled her hips forward and they both moaned into the others lips. She pushed back and they moaned again. Alex had reached behind and was kneading her butt pulling her hips right back on him when she would push away. The guys were not happy so they stepped inside to stop the scene.

"Ahem." Marcus said from behind them. Hermione stopped moving her hips and Alex stopped kneading her butt and they slowly pulled apart. Hermione turned her torso to look at them.

"Can I help you with something?" Hermione asked irritated. Her plan was going according to schedule. She was already fooling around with guys and was having fun. Alex and her were just about to go to the sixth year boys dormitories when Draco, Blaise, Theo, Adrian, and Marcus showed up.

"Yes. Yes you can." Theo said with his arms crossed.

"And what would that be?" Hermione asked a little irritated.

"You can stop snogging and dry humping Ranso and act like the Head Girl that you are." Draco said. He had to share dormitories with Hermione seeing as they were Head Girl and Boy and he didn't feel like seeing multiple different guys in his common room.

"And why should I? You're not jealous are you?" Hermione asked angry first and then sneakily.

"You should stop because it isn't a good example for the younger ones and no we are not jealous. We have plenty of options ourselves." Draco stated.

"Are you suggesting that i'm going to be a slut like Parkinson? Because that would be a horrible mistake." Hermione said threateningly getting off of Alex and staring at them with her hands on her perfectly shaped hips.

"No. We are not suggesting that you are going to be a slut like Parkinson Hermione." Adrian said trying to reel her anger back in. Her eyes were starting to strike blue lightning.

"Good. I will see you five later." Hermione said talking to everyone except for Draco since she would be sharing a dorm with him. "I will be seeing you sooner though." Hermione said as she turned around and kissed Alex.

"I would hope so, Minx." Alex said as he grabbed her butt again. Hermione left his hold and walked out of the portrait hole.

"What was that?!" Draco asked angrily as they were in the hallway walking up to the sixth floor to meet McGonagall at their new dorm.

"What was what?" Hermione asked innocently.

"That little show back there!" Draco said as he turned around and started walking backwards pointing at the dungeons.

"Oh that." Hermione said.

"Yes that." Draco said as he turned back around and almost ran into a wall.

"That was just a horny sixth year and a bored seventh year." Hermione explained with a shrug as if it was that simple.

"Why Ranso?! Out of all of your options you pick a sixth year!" Draco yelled.

"Well I mean he's pretty cute." Hermione said as she looked at Draco. His mouth dropped open.

"Who are you and what have you done with my Hermione?" Draco asked as he pushed her up against a wall and pulled his wand out.

"You better let go and get that piece of wood out of my face before I blast your parts off Malfoy." Hermione growled at him. Draco quickly let go and put his wand up.

"Sorry. It's just that I have never heard you talk that way before or act that way." Draco apologized as they continued walking.

"Never do that again if you want heirs and heiresses." Hermione said lowly.

"Yes ma'am." Draco said as he saluted her. Hermione started laughing and dropped her tough girl face.

"You are no good for me Malfoy." Hermione said through happy tears.

"Ahh there you two are." McGonagall said from next to a tapestry of the founding fathers and mothers.

"Hello there dears." Rowena Ravenclaw said.

"Hello sweethearts." Helga Hufflepuff said.

"My oh my a former Gryffindor. Do you not like the colors? Were they too gory for a young lady like yourself?" Godric Gryffindor asked.

"Oh no they were fine for me. I guess I just changed a lot after my 17 birthday." Hermione told him.

"Princess." Salazar said nodding his head towards her, "Mister Malfoy." He said nodding his head towards Draco

"Oh my! She's a Kronor!" Rowena said flabbergasted.

"Aren't you supposed to be the smartest witch of all time?" Salazar asked.

"I am which is why I figured it out before you!" Rowena stated.

"Actually Rowena he won. He called her Princess." Helga stated.

"No fair!" Rowena yelled.

"Enough!" McGonagall yelled. "It's late and these Heads need inside." McGonagall said tiredly.

"Oh yeah right. Give us your password and we'll let you inside when you say it." Godric told them

"That's if you can remember it." Salazar said snickering.

"Rude!" Godric whined.

"Guys can we please just figure out a password and come inside? I'm tired and i've had a long day." Hermione said pleadingly with her pouting face on.

"Oh of course dear! What's your password?" Helga asked

"Lunious." Hermione said.

"Alright go on in." Salazar said.

"Thank you and goodnight." Draco said as they went into the new portrait hole.

**What did you think? This was definitely the longest one so far so I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter will be a little like this one but not too much like it. Remember to review!🐾**


	9. Slytherin Princess- Chapter 9

**Slytherin Princess Chapter 9**

**Enjoy!**

"What was that?!" Draco asked after the portrait hole had closed.

"What is it now Draco?" Hermione asked as she looked around the room.

The common room had three black couches. One was a big couch whose back faced the huge kitchen that opened into the living room. Two black arm chairs faced each other and the fire at the same time. There was a painting of the founders on the wall and they were laughing and messing around. The floor was a dark mahogany that contrasted nicely with the couches. The walls were a greyish blue that made it feel even more comfy if that was possible.

"Why did you give that password without my consent?" Draco asked as he looked around the room too.

"It's a combination of our middle names Draco." Hermione said as she walked over to the armchair on the right and sat down. She instantly sunk into it and felt at peace.

"Okay but still. I didn't get a say in it." Draco said as he went and sat down in the armchair on the left. He was a little put out that he didn't get to help pick out his own password.

"Is that really what you want to talk about?" Hermione asked with a slight smirk on her beautiful face.

"What do you mean, Angel?" Draco asked as he caught that weird tone in her voice and the smirk on her face.

"Well…." Hermione said as she stood up and walked over to Draco's chair, "I was thinking we could have our own little conversation." Hermione said as she sat down on his arm rest.

"Angel, are you okay?" Draco asked as he looked at her.

"I'm perfectly fine Dragon." Hermione said putting emphasis on the word 'Dragon'.

"No you aren't." Draco said. Hermione looked okay but she wasn't acting like it.

"Come on. Don't you just want to have one conversation?" Hermione asked as she slid into Draco's lap and straddled him. "Not even about how turned on you were when I was straddling Alex and he grabbed my butt? Or even how we were grinding like this?" Hermione said as she started grinding on Draco. He gave a low throaty moan and his hands instantly went to her hips.

"Maybe just a small conversation." Draco said as he gave in and started squeezing Hermione's butt and pulling her toward him when she would pull back.

"Or how about a long one." Hermione said as she leaned down and placed a lingering kiss to his neck. Hermione pushed down with her hips when she kissed Draco's neck and he moaned. Hermione started pushing down with her hips whenever she pushed back and she was rewarded with another moan from Draco and a squeeze on her butt cheeks that helped push her pussy lips together and she moaned. Draco pulled her face back up to his and kissed her tenderly and held her hips in place.

"Angel you and I are tired and we don't know what we are doing and we won't remember anything in the morning. How about after lunch tomorrow since it's another free day we continue a very long conversation?" Draco said tenderly as he placed another kiss onto Hermione's soft lips. Hermione nodded and stood up. She walked up the staircase that led to her room and swung her hips as she felt Draco's eyes.

"You tease!" Draco yelled after her.

"Why do you think Alex called me a Minx?!" Hermione yelled back before shutting her door and taking a shower. Seeing as they had to share a bathroom too Hermione went ahead and took hers and got into bed with another Animagus book to try and figure out who the Animagus were.

"I will figure it out soon." Hermione said determined before she put the book on her bedside table and went to bed.

_**Next morning_**

Hermione woke up to the sound of running water the next morning. When she got up she heard Draco singing in the shower and she laughed. He actually sounded pretty good. Hermione got dressed and looked at herself in her mirror.

Hermione grabbed a pair of black jeggings and a silver crop top hoodie that flowed around her stomach. Hermione then pulled on a pair of black high heels. Hermione brushed out her platinum blonde hair as it flowed down in cascading waves. She put on some foundation, concealer, powder, blush, mascara, and a light shade of a nude pink that she had come to love.

Looking at her reflection Hermione double checked everything before she walked out of her room and went to leave for breakfast when Draco called out to her.

"Where on earth do you think you are going looking like that?" Draco asked from his room with his arms crossed. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a short sleeve black shirt that was tucked in and showed off his muscles and figure perfectly.

"I would say the same to you." Hermione retorted.

"I'm not showing off my midsection like you are, Angel, so if either of us were to get into trouble it would be you." Draco said smirking.

"Do you not want to see me like this? Or is it the fact that other guys will be looking at me?" Hermione said as she walked over to Draco and put her arms around his neck.

"You know I love seeing you dressed like this but I don't want other guys looking at what is mine." Draco said as he put his strong arms around her waist.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked confused. "I am not a possession Draco. You don't own me." Hermione said as she pulled out of his grip and left the Heads dorms to go down to breakfast. When Hermione arrived almost all of Hogwarts was there. She pushed the big double doors open and sashayed inside with blue lightning in her eyes. All of Hogwarts watched her as she went and sat down beside Blaise.

"Amore, are you okay?" Blaise asked as he went to say good morning but saw the lightning in her eyes.

"Just peachy." Hermione lied as she grabbed a piece of bacon. She didn't try very hard so she knew that they figured out something was definitely wrong.

"Kitten we can tell that something is wrong. Please tell us." Adrian said trying to get an answer out of her. His answer came sooner than they expected.

"Morning." Draco said as he slipped into the space next to Theo which just so happened to be in front of Hermione.

"Morning." Everyone chorused. Still mad at him Hermione finished her piece of bacon without saying anything and grabbed a strawberry. The guys looked between Hermione and Draco. They weren't looking at each other or talking to each other and it confused them.

"Hey Marcus?" Hermione asked sweetly

"Yeah?"

"Will you come on a walk with me?" Hermione asked as she batted her eyelashes at him. Giving in Marcus agreed and followed her out of the Great Hall.

"So what do you mmmmm!" Marcus said as he was silenced by Hermione's lips on his. Snapping out of his state of shock Marcus put his hands on her head and lower back pulling her closer to him. He licked Hermione's bottom lip and she gladly opened her mouth. Their tongues danced and their kisses were franticish. The Great Clock that kept time in Hogwarts chimed and signaled that breakfast was over.

"I'll see you later Marcus." Hermione said as she pulled away and winked at him before walking off. Cat calls followed her and she would just turn around and wink at the person who did it.

Once a girl smacked Hermione's butt as she passed and growled appreciatively at it and Hermione turned around and even winked and smiled at her. That got all of the guys at Hogwarts hard within seconds.

"Miss. Granger." A voice drawled from behind her. Hermione stopped and turned around to face Professor Snape.

"It's Kronor now." Hermione said with a low voice.

"Ahh that's right my apologies. Miss. Kronor I need to speak with you please." Snape said as he turned on his heel and walked towards his dungeons and office. Hermione looked at the crowd and glared.

"Well? What are you staring at? Get on then!" Hermione said as she followed Snape. When she went to go down the dungeons she raked her hand along the crotch and leg of one Terry Boot of Ravenclaw and he moaned. His friends looked jealous but when she left they walked off and started fantasizing about her.

_**Later_SMUT WARNING**

"So Miss. Kronor. What's up with the new outfit?" Snape asked as he sat down in his office chair and turned so his waist and below were hidden from view as he looked Hermione up and down and rubbed his pounding crotch.

"Well the rest of me changed so I decided to change my wardrobe too." Hermione explained as she stood in front of him looking at her clothes in a mirror that she had conjured up.

"So what is this that I hear about you gaining the attention of everyone at Hogwarts and flirting with them boy or girl?" Snape asked as he started fantasizing about seeing Hermione and that red headed Weasley girl going at it.

"I can't help it if everyone wants to mess with me now. All I can do is play around and have a little fun." Hermione said as she winked at him. Snape started rubbing harder trying to get at least a little relief. Hermione noticed his arm moving and decided to have some fun of her own.

"Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Yes?" Snape asked just a little breathless as he tried to hide his clear arousal.

"Would you like to have some fun?" Hermione asked as she leaned down and placed her elbows on his table and propped her head on her hands. Her crop top hoodie pulled down and showed her Double D cups.

"I am a teacher and you are a student Gran-Kronor." Snape said as he started rubbing even harder at his crotch.

"That's what will make this much more fun." Hermione said as she walked around his desk and straddled his hips as she sat down on his lap. "You know? Ever girl in this school has fantasized about having sex with you Professor. You're just so intimidating and sexy." Hermione said as she pushed her hips down. They both moaned at the contact and Snape put his hands on her hips. He pushed her down harder onto his dick when she would pull forward. "Come on Professor. Not even just a little fun?" Hermione asked as she started to circle her hip on his crotch. If possible it got even bigger and harder.

"Maybe just a little." Snape said. He leaned forward and kissed her shoulder. Then her collarbone. And then he trailed kisses all the way up too her lips which he captured in a frantic kiss. Hermione was still grinding on him as they kissed and their clothes were getting in the way. Snape pulled back the slightest bit just to speak a spell that removed their clothes. They both gasped and moaned at the immediate feeling of each others parts.

Hermione started rubbing and circling his dick even harder to give her and him the friction that they were looking for. They moaned loudly and then Snape reached down and pressed a finger to her clit and started rubbing it. Hermione gasped and started humping him harder. Snape bucked up into her and she let out a loud moan. Snape set up quick muffling charms and bucked up into her again and she moaned again. Hermione's moan was the last bit of his resolve before he stood up and placed her on his desk. He pushed her down on it and then he stuck a single finger into her pussy. Hermione moaned loudly at the surprise intrusion. Snape pulled his finger out and then slammed it back into her. Hermione moaned again.

Snape curled his finger and hit her g-spot and Hermione let out a breathless moan. Snap pulled his finger back and then inserted two. Hermione let out a loud moan and started moving her hips to get more friction. Snape curled his fingers again and hit her g-spot again. Hermione's moans were louder and more breathless now. Snape leaned forward and caught one of her breasts in his mouth and rolled and sucked it while he pumped his fingers in and out of her wet pussy. He bit on her niple at the same time that he curled his fingers and Hermione came around them moaning. Snape pulled his fingers out and brought them up to Hermione's mouth.

"Lick my fingers clean of your cum slut." Snape said to Hermione. Being called a slut just turned her on and she happily did it imagining they were a cock covered in them. Snape sat back down in his chair and pulled Hermione off of his desk and onto her knees in front of his huge bulging cock.

"Suck that cock you slut." Snape said as he grabbed Hermione's head and shoved his dick into her mouth. Hermione moaned at the name and at how forceful he was being and sucked vigorously. She swirled her tongue around it and fondled his balls. Snape growled and started pumping into her mouth. Hermione moaned around him and Snape moaned. Snape was getting closer and closer to release with everything she was doing. She deep throated him and moaned while she squeezed his balls and Snap lost it. Hermione swallowed all of his cum and licked her lips. Snape pulled her up and kissed her and he could taste him on her lips.

Hermione casted a cleaning charm and Snap charmed their clothes back on and without saying anything Hermione walked out of his office swinging her hips. She ducked into the nearest bathroom and fixed her hair and outfit. She reapplied her nude pink lipstick and walked out. Hermione sashayed down the Hallways on her way to lunch when she was pulled into an alcove.

"What was that Hermione? Trying to shag my dear?" A voice said from above her. It was Terry Boot.

"If I was going to shag you I would've done it in front of everyone." Hermione said.

"So don't you?" Terry asked.

"I might. You may never know." Hermione teased.

"Well let's just find out." Terry said and he kissed Hermione. Terry pulled away when he tasted her lips. "Who've you been sucking Hermione?" Terry asked.

"Does it matter Terry?" Hermione retorted.

"It does when it's my girl that is sucking another dude." Terry responded. Hermione fumed up. She wasn't an object to be owned!

"I am not an object of possession Boot. I am nobodies. I am my own person and am not a prize. Well would you look at that? I don't want to shag you. Oops sorry Terry bye!" Hermione said from over her shoulder as she walked away. She played it cool but she was still fuming. Her platinum hair blowing out behind her and blue lightning in her eyes Hermione walked down the hallway getting catcalls and spanks. It did turn her on but she was pissed. She was tired of people thinking she was an object to own. Hogwarts students parted and created a pathway for her and she just marched forward fuming but with perfect posture.

_**From the guys angle_**

"Hey where's Hermione Marcus?" Adrian asked as they walked up to Marcus in the hallway and noticed that Hermione wasn't with him.

"She just left." Marcus said.

"Yo dude what's wrong? You don't look to good." Draco asked.

"What? No, no, i'm alright." Marcus said absentmindedly.

"What's up with you dude?" Blaise asked.

"Another girl just spanked Hermione and she just laughed and winked at her. I am in hog heaven." Marcus explained.

"So that's why all of those guys have problems." Theo said.

"What do you mean Theo?" Adrian asked.

"They have a tent issue." Theo said. The guys understood that one and they all started laughing drawing themselves attention.

"Well let's go to my common room and see if she's there." Draco said as he led them up to the very top floor of Hogwarts. The guys stumbled into Draco and Hermione's common rooms laughing and leaning onto each other for support. They had laughed themselves silly about all of the camping sites with Hogwarts and they couldn't breathe anymore.

"Okay, i'm going to go check her room you guys make yourselves at home and feel free to explore. Just don't eat the ice cream that is in the freezer. I went to eat it the other day and I was blown into a wall." Draco said as he walked to Hermione's room. "Hermione? Are you in there?" Draco asked as he knocked on her door. Not hearing a response he walked in. "Hermione?" Draco asked as he checked their bathroom. "Well guys she's not here and with her new attitude and demeanor change I don't know where she would go." Draco said as he went to sit down on one of the couches in their living room.

"Hey since she's gone let's talk." Adrian said.

"About what?" Theo asked.

"Hermione." Adrian answered.

"Well I personally like the new Hermione. She has a great figure and finally a good sense of humor." Blaise said.

"I'm liking her new hair. It matches mine." Draco said as he gestured to his hair.

"I'm personally liking her new wardrope." Theo said.

"I'm personally loving her lips and body." Marcus said as he relaxed in an armchair.

"What about you Adrian? You haven't said anything." Draco asked

"I'm in love with all of her. Her new attitude, her new look, her new body, her personality, and definately her lips." Adrian said as he remembered the feeling of her lips on his dick in the Great Hall.

"So we all like her." Blaise stated.

"Seems so." Theo said.

"We all have to promise that we won't let her come between us and we won't sabotage each others chances. Hermione gets to pick us for herself alright gents?" Blaise said.

"That's reasonable." Adrian said.

"I can live with that." Marcus said.

"I'm good with it." Theo said.

"I'm alright with it because I know that she'll pick me." Draco said smugly and jokingly.

"Whatever." Marcus said.

They talked until lunch and when they heard the chimes Blaise whined.

"Guys i'm hungry can we please go get some lunch now?" Blaise whined.

"Yeah i'm with Blaise I didn't get much to eat." Marcus said.

"I'm starving let's go." Adrian said.

"Alright, alright, stop whining like little three year olds." Draco said

"Hey! I'm two!" Blaise said and the all started laughing uncontrollably again.

They walked into the Great Hall and saw Hermione sitting at their table down in her spot but she wasn't talking to anyone. A fifth year girl was basically sitting right on her and was reaching across Hermione to grab food and was constantly talking. Hermione was noticeably getting angrier and angrier and blue lightning could be seen behind her. The girl reached over Hermione again and knocked the entire pitcher of coffee over onto Hermione. The coffee was always really hot as it was out all day and it burnt Hermione. Hermione jumped up screaming. All talk was ceased and everyone was looking at Hermione who was covered in hot burning coffee. Steam was still rolling off of the coffee and now off of her. You could hear it burning her. Her skin turned red and her clothes were stained.

"AHHH!" Hermione screamed and she jumped up from the table and away from the still dripping coffee pot. She turned and glared at the girl.

"That will show you to pick on someone who is more superior than you Granger." The girl named Heather Parnes said.

"My name is Hermione Luna Kronor you filthy half-blood! I am royalty and your superior!" Hermione yelled at the girl.

"Right and i'm Cleopatra." Heather said. She reached over and grabbed another hot pot of coffee and dumped it on Hermione. Hermione's skin started hissing even worse as it burned even faster and Hermione screamed in pain.

"You dimwitted half-blood bitch!" Hermione screamed. Blue lightning struck out from behind Hermione and her eyes were a lightning storm. Without even saying or doing anything Hermione sent the girl flying into the teachers table. Hermione started floating and floated over to the girl and above her.

**So this one is the longest on here so far. I hope you enjoyed it;) More like it to come. Remember to review!🐾**


	10. Slytherin Princess- Chapter 10

**Slytherin Princess Chapter 10**

"Do you really think you can talk to me like that? You. A half-blood are not my superior and you are nowhere close to my level of capabilities. You have caused yourself an enemy who's better as an allie. If you ever pull another stunt like that again you will be in the ground faster than you could say anything. Am I understood?" Hermione said as she glared down at the girl with her eyes flashing and lightning striking behind her.

"Yes!" Heather said.

"Yes, what?" Hermione asked.

"Yes Miss. Kronor!" Heather said as she tried to sink into the ground.

"Good. Now leave my sight before I change my mind." Hermione said as she back off of Heather so she could stand up. Heather ran past her and out of the Great Hall. Hermione floated down and landed on her feet before she turned around. She walked between the Slytherin and Hufflepuff tables as she headed for the doors. She stopped and reached around a Hufflepuff boy, grabbed another piece of bacon and turned his head towards her and kissed him right on the lips and walked out sashaying.

She passed the guys and grabbed Blaise by the tie dragging him with her. Once they were away from the Great Hall and at the steps she let go of him and started walking up them towards her room with Blaise following behind her. She reached her room and asked Godric to go ahead and open the portrait.

"What is such a lovely lady like you hanging out with a man like him? I could give you what you're looking for." Godric said with a wink.

"Shut it Godric and open the portrait." Hermione said.

"Fine. But don't come crying to me when he leaves you." Godric said as he opened the portrait.

"Merlin he's so annoying." Hermione said as she stepped into the kitchen to grab two cups for tea. "Tea or Coffee?" Hermione asked Blaise.

"Tea please." Blaise said as he watched her fill the kettle and put it on the stove.

"Here you go." Hermione said as she put his tea in front of him. Green tea with a tablespoon of sugar.

"Hermione why did you bring me here?" Blaise asked as he took a drink from his tea. '_How does she know how I like my tea?'_ Blaise asked himself. Hermione and Blaise didn't have a horrible relationship like she and Draco did but he had never told her how he liked his tea.

"I was panicking and I needed someone to talk to who I could trust." Hermione said.

"Why were you panicking?" Blaise asked.

"Am I a bad person? Blaise, Heather is the second person i've attacked and threatened. I don't know what to do anymore." Hermione said with a tear falling down her cheek. "Blaise I don't want to be a monster." Hermione said as she looked up at him. "I want my regular life back." Hermione said as tears started falling down her face now. Blaise got up and grabbed her hands pulling her up and into a hug.

"Hermione you aren't a bad person. These people are just people who have tried to hurt you so you retaliating is reasonable. You don't have to do this on your own, Amore. You have us five to help you now. We aren't leaving unless you tell us to and we still won't leave you then. You won't ever be a monster Hermione no matter how hard you try. You are good at heart and are the most purest person that I know. We will always be right here waiting to help you. I will always be right here." Blaise said as he comforted her.

Hermione pulled away and looked at Blaise straight in the eyes. He looked back at her but wasn't moving in so Hermione grabbed his tie and yanked his face down so his lips crashed to hers. She let go of his tie and put her arms around his neck and ran her hand through his hair. Blaise wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He slipped his tongue out and licked her lips and she opened them letting him explore her mouth. They kissed for a little longer until Hermione pulled back and they rested their foreheads together.

"Thank you, Blaise." Hermione said after a while of silence.

"For what?" Blaise asked.

"For believing in me and helping me. I knew I could trust you." Hermione said as she pecked him on the lips and walked to her room closing the door and telling him that she was going to change. When she came out she was wearing an all white pair of jeggings with a light blue hoodie and black converse.

"Oooh, Amore. Looking good." Blaise said when he saw her.

"Oh shut it you." Hermione said laughing. He got up and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and walked out with her. When they got outside of the portrait hole Hermione and Blaise stopped short because standing right there in front of them was Draco Malfoy snogging the life out of Heather Parnes. The same girl that threw two huge pitchers of hot coffee onto her. Hermione was shaking with rage and was letting off so much heat that Blaise could feel it. Blaise cleared his throat and Draco looked up and saw Blaise with his arm around Hermione's shoulders. '_Hermione?!'_ Draco said in his mind. She looked upset and angry. Her face had a light shade of red on it and she was shaking.

"What's wrong Draciepoo?" Heather asked him as she turned around to see who had interrupted them when she came face-to-face to one furious Hermione Luna Kronor.

"I knew I should've ended you." Hermione said in a low voice. Heather squeaked and ran away. Hermione turned and watched her run away.

"What's that for?" Draco asked when Hermione turned around and punched him hard on his arm and it most likely left a bruise.

"What's wrong with you?!" Hermione yelled at him.

"What? What's wrong with you?!" Draco asked back.

"You know that I don't like her and yet you bring her back to our common room so you can kiss and shag the same girl that burned me this morning! What were you thinking?!" Hermione yelled at him.

"Okay first of all, I was coming back here to grab my wand. Secondly, she saw me and started kissing me." Draco said.

"You sure didn't seem to mind that though." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Of course not! I'm a male Hermione so I need attention and it doesn't matter from who. Who messes with you and hurts you is none of my concern when it comes to me having fun." Draco said harshly. Hermione was pouring tears and she stepped forward and smacked Draco.

"You're just like Weasley." Hermione said before turning and running away.

"Did you really mean that?" Blaise asked.

"Of course. I'm allowed to kiss and shag whoever I want and I don't see how she is involved in that." Draco said.

"Because you want her, we want her, we are competing for her, and you've just lost." Blaise said as he turned and followed Hermione.

_Slytherin Commons_

"I'm telling you, Adrian. She's more likely to pick Theo because they both enjoy books and knowledge." Marcus said.

"I have knowledge Flint don't act like I don't. Theo and I are the ones that managed to even get Malfoy past third year. I can give her the same stuff Theo can and more." Adrian said. All of a sudden the common room doors bursted open and a crying and fuming Hermione Kronor came running through. She ran right over to Adrian and buried her head into his chest as she cried. Adrian wrapped his arms around her and comforted her.

"Shhh, shh, it's okay calm down i've got you. It's alright. Shh, shh, Hermione it's okay, Kitten. Calm down and tell me what happened." Adrian said as he rocked her in his arms side to side. He felt someone poking at his mental barriers and realized that it was Hermione. He let them down and let her show him what had happened. Blaise and her talking, Hermione crying about her being a monster, Blaise comforting her, her going to change her clothes, her coming out and laughing at what Blaise said, Blaise's arm around her shoulders as they walked to the portrait, opened portrait and Draco standing outside it kissing Heather Parnes, Hermione talking to Heather and Heather running away, Draco looking mad, Draco being rude, Hermione slapping him and telling him he was just like Weasel, Hermione running down to the Slytherin commons and then her running to him.

"Hermione i'm so sorry that Draco did that. I promise we will fix this. It was wrong for him to do that and I promise that we will never do that to you." Adrian said as he continued to comfort Hermione. He looked over Hermione and saw Theo and Marcus looking at him silently asking what happened. Adrian showed them what Hermione had showed him and they looked pissed. Theo looked around and made sure that no one was looking when he did a partial transformation showing Adrian his wolf paw telling him that they were going for a run. Adrian nodded and sat down on the couch bringing Hermione down to sit on his lap. He held Hermione as she slowly fell asleep from exhaustion.

Adrian sent a mind link to Blaise telling him that Theo and Marcus wanted a group run tonight and to tell Draco to let Godric know that he was bringing Hermione. Blaise responded with an alright i'm on it. Adrian picked Hermione up and was surprised by how little she weighed and carried her up to the Heads dorm. When he got there Godric opened the portrait and he walked inside. He headed to the staircase that had a bookshelf right before it and walked up it knowing that it was Hermione's. As he entered her room he figured he would see clothes and make up everywhere but he was surprised when he entered it and there wasn't any to be seen. Her drawers weren't sticking out because they were so stuffed with clothes either.

Adrian walked over to her bed and laid her down gently. He pulled her black satin covers up and leaned down and kissed her forehead and walked out to head to the forbidden forest. When he reached the grounds he turned into his white wolf with flecks of grey with blue eyes and ran to the forest. He ran to the clearing where they had their meetings and saw the other four.

'_Took you long enough.' _Theo said

'_I had to put a recently crying girl in bed.' _Adrian said

'_How is she?'_ Draco asked

'_Didn't know that you cared.'_ Marcus said.

'_I care which is why I reacted that way. I was scared at what she would do and at how mad she was and that's what I did.'_ Draco said with his white head hung low. The guys looked at him.

'_Oh well. You live with her so you won't be coming to cry to us anymore when you're dead.' _Theo said

'_Anyways. I really think we should tell her.' _Adrian said

'_Tell her what?'_ Marcus asked

'_About us being animagi.'_ Adrian said

'_What?! Hermione might turn us in!'_ Blaise said

'_I would like to. Let's wait and see what happens with her this week and if we all are alright with it. We will tell her Sunday at Hogsmeade.' _Theo reasoned. There was a round of agreement and they started walking back to the castle. As they started to get to the edge of the forest they heard a twigs snapping. They each turned towards the directions they came from with their backs together. Six werewolves appeared. There was only five of them. They still stood their ground a growled and snapped at the werewolves.

One of the werewolves jumped forward towards Adrian and he met him in the middle and a fight broke out. Five wolf animagi verses six regular werewolves. The werewolf was much stronger than an animagi anyday and he was throwing Adrian around like a rag doll. Adrian kept getting up and coming back though. The guys went and joined the fight attacking the werewolf trying to get him off and away from Adrian. The other werewolves intervened and a huge massive gang fight broke out.

Blaise was thrown into a tree and fell on top of the back of another werewolf. The werewolf grabbed him and threw him down standing over him getting ready to kill him when Theo launched himself at the werewolf grabbing him around the neck. Two other werewolves came and snatched Draco and Marcus off of the werewolf being attacked by Theo. Blaise crawled out from the werewolf and attacked the one that was choking Draco. Marcus was thrown on the ground and the werewolf let out an angry howl as he picked him up and threw him on the ground repeatedly.

The werewolf that Blaise was fighting threw him high in the air and he landed far away and unconscious. Draco and Theo were flung together and landed with one on top of the other. Adrian ended up killing the werewolf that had attacked them so they were now even with Blaise unconscious. Adrian, Theo, and Draco all ran over and attacked the werewolf that was beating Marcus on the ground all at once. Theo grabbed his throat, Draco grabbed his back, and Adrian grabbed his leg. The three of them ripped, clawed, and tore the werewolf until he fell over dead. The odds were now Animagus 4-4 werewolves.

Marcus, Adrian, Theo, and Draco attacked back with more vigor than ever before. The took down three more werewolves but got injured in the process. Draco had a scratch along his cheek, Adrian had a broken leg, Theo had a broken paw, and Marcus was knocked out with a concussion.

There was one werewolf left and it was the one that they figured was the leader. The three of them attacked the werewolf and it didn't end well. Adrian's leg was now snapped clean in half and Theo now had a completely bumed leg and paw and Draco had a broken paw and scratches. Just when all seemed lost a pure black wolf jumped out of nowhere onto the back of the werewolf scratching and biting. The werewolf reached up and threw her off of him. She came back and mid air changed into a black panther and attacked him again going for his throat. He reached out and grabbed her by the throat. The panther changed into a Zone-tailed hawk and flew out of his grasp. She flew over him and changed into a wolf again attacking him.

The werewolf reached up to grab the wolf but she just moved out of his reach and continued attacking him. Just before his claw could scratch her she turned into a fox and ducked as she scratched even quicker. The werewolf slammed his back against a tree hitting the fox between him and the tree. There was a loud whimper and the fox fell to the forest floor.

Draco jumped up and attacked the werewolf's throat latching on and not letting go. The fox changed into a werewolf next and surprised them all. She let out a howl and the werewolf turned and looked at her with Draco still hanging from his neck. The girl attacked him and clawed and scratched. The werewolf pulled Draco off of him and went back to looking at the girl werewolf. He grabbed her and brought her to his face. She reached up and scratched his face and clamped onto his throat. After a while of him trying to get her off of him he failed and fell to the forest floor dead along with his friends.

The girl werewolf turned back into a wolf and walked over to Blaise. She nudge him a couple of times and when he didn't move she walked over to Marcus. She nudge him too and when he moved a little she kept nudging him until he moved his head and let out a whimper. Next, she walked over to Adrian and wrapped her head around his. She stood back and licked his cheek. She walked over to Theo and laid down in front of him looking up at him. When he lowered his head down she stood up and licked his cheek a couple of times. She walked over to Draco and changed into a black phoenix and put phoenix tears on his scratches and they healed. The three of them just watched her. When she finished she turned and ran away.

**I know this chapter isn't very long but I actually hit a writer's block for this story here recently so i'm going to need some time to come up with new ideas. But I will have the next chapter for my other story 'Time Travel' up soon. Please review!**


	11. Slytherin Princess- Chapter 10 12

**Slytherin Princess Chapter 10 ½**

Hermione had no idea what possessed her to go out on a full moon, especially since she knew about the werewolves. But, she went anyways. She was trotting along in her wolf form when she heard growls, whines, and whimpers. Running as fast as she could she headed towards the noise. What she saw was not what she was expecting. The same wolves that had gone to her home that night were now in the Forbidden Forest being attacked by werewolves. Fully grown ones at that.

She watched and saw that though the wolves were strong and wouldn't give up, they were loosing and had friends already hurt. After all of the werewolves were down but one Hermione stayed. Out of the five of them only three were left and they each were hurt. Still attacking they launched themselves simultaneously at the last werewolf.

The werewolf beat them all. Once Hermione realized that they weren't going to get out alive if she didn't help, she jumped in and attacked the werewolf ready to distract or kill to get the wolves away. Hermione fought and fought until finally, the white werewolf with molten silver eyes joined her and helped.

Together they attacked and brought the werewolf down. Hermione stayed latched onto the werewolf's neck for a little longer after he was down out of wolf instinct and to just make sure he was dead. After she was positive he was dead she went around and checked on all of the wolves making sure they weren't seriously injured. She turned and saw the marks on the white wolves face and body. Turning into her phoenix she healed his wounds before turning back into a wolf and running away into the night with the knowledge of who the wolves were. She had finally figured it out thanks to that fight.

**Okay, so the reason it's called 10 ½ is because I didn't have many ideas for this chapter so I figured just a small chapter for you guys would at least help just a little. I promise I will update this story or the other two before this month is over. I write when I have time (I don't have much of that anymore) so I don't have a specific updating schedule. Any ideas for these stories would be greatly appreciated!**


	12. Slytherin Princess- Chapter 11

**Slytherin Princess Chapter 11**

During the fight Hermione had figured out who they were due to their numbers and the way they fought. It is honestly a strange concept of just male wolves in a pack and especially just five of them. Also, they all would be leaders and they wouldn't work well together. But this pack does. Knowing that they are animagus really helped her to determine who exactly they were. Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Adrian Puecy, and Marcus Flint. Hermione now had leverage to use against them. Or at least so she thought. As Hermione was pondering this she was running back towards the castle as a wolf. It probably would've been smarter to just turn into a bird and fly back, but who cares? Certainly not Hermione.

Just as Hermione reached the castle she heard voices in front of her. Professors to be exact. McGonagall and Snape were walking at a fast pace and in hushed whispers straight towards her. She quickly ducked behind a bush and hid. Hermione watched through cracks in the bush as they walked past her and into the night towards the forest. She watched them until they disappeared into the forest trees and undergrowth. Transforming back into a human, Hermione raced inside the castle and ran all the way to the Head Dorms, quickly said the password, and ducked inside before she was seen. She sat down on the couch, her platinum hair sprawled out behind her as she stretched along the couch. After a while of trying to sleep on her back, Hermione turned over and laid her head on her hands while she laid on her stomach. Hermione slowly drifted off to sleep while watching the fire and listening to the sound of it crackling.

Hermione was so tired that she didn't wake up when the portrait door opened and five guys walked in chatting in hushed whispers. The five guys stopped talking when they saw Hermione passed out on the sofa. Draco walked over to her and looked at her. He saw a twig in her hair and he grabbed it and showed it to the guys and they quickly went into Draco's room and quietly closed his door before putting up silencing charms.

"What is that Draco?" Blaise asked as he sat on his bed.

"By the looks of it I would guess a twig from a tree." Theo answered from his sitting position on Draco's trunk at the end of his bed.

"Oh well done Detective Theo." Marcus answered with sarcasticness and a slow clap.

"Well he asked." Theo answered and shut his mouth when Adrian glared at them all.

"Don't you dimwits get it? A twig? From the forest? The only way that would be with her was if she had gone into the forest." Adrian answered from Draco's desk.

"Exactly!" Draco answered as he stopped pacing his room.

"So? She went into the forest. What does that have to do with anything? We were in the forest too." Marcus said as he leaned against the wall beside Draco's door not quite catching on.

"Other than us who was in the forest tonight?" Blaise asked Marcus.

"That crazy animagus that changes form when she wishes. But what does she have to do with Hermione?" Marcus asked.

"One of the forms was a Zone-tailed hawk Marcus. What other time have we seen one of those?" Draco asked the brute trying to catch him up.

"When we were at Hermione's." Marcus answered.

"Oh for Merlin's beard, Marcus! Hermione is the animagus! She was the Zone-tailed hawk and fox and panther at her mansion when we went to see her. She turned into that fox tonight and was slammed into a tree. That's when the twigs got into her fur." Draco said just telling Marcus.

"Oh." Marcus said feeling stupid.

"Hermione vowed herself that she would find out who we were. Well not us exactly but our wolves. Do you think she has?" Blaise pondered from the bed.

"Maybe, but we don't know for sure yet." Theo responded.

"Well if she did what are we going to say? Or do for that matter?" Marcus asked.

"We tell her." Adrian replied.

"What?" Draco asked from his pacing.

"Well she's already an animagus and no doubt an unregistered one like us. She wouldn't be able to turn us in without turning herself in too. I don't think that it is going to harm anyone or anything by telling her." Adrian said.

"I'm with Ade on this one guys." Theo said. Marcus, Blaise, and Draco just looked at the two of them like they had grown another head.

"Okay." Blaise said with a shrug of his shoulders as he hopped off of Draco's bed and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Marcus asked.

"To tell Hermione." Blaise replied as he reached for the door knob.

"Hell no you aren't. Not while she is still asleep. I'm not going to suffer the consequences for letting you wake her up. Clearly she needs it. She always sleep and even naps in her own bed. She's obviously sleeping in there out of pure exhaustion." Draco said as he bound Blaise' feet so he couldn't move.

"I wasn't going to wake her up. I was going to turn into my wolf and wait for her to wake up. When she did I was going to turn back into my human form." Blaise said as he somewhat turned around and looked back at Draco.

"Fine." Draco said as he released Blaise. Blaise opened the door and they all went out into the common room and saw that Hermione was still there but she was curled up on only one cushion. Needless to say, all of the boys were impressed that she could fit her 5' 5' frame there. Adrian was watching her a bit more intently than the others and he noticed that she was shivering. Only slightly, but definitely shivering. He quickly turned into his wolf and hopped up on the couch beside her and curled up across her legs. The others were confused until they saw her shivering as well. They all turned into their wolves and Draco, Marcus and Blaise laid on the ground in front of her and Theo joined Adrian on the couch and curled up carefully on top of Hermione's torso. Both Adrian and Theo felt her shivering, but they eventually felt her stop. All five of them drifted off to sleep around Hermione all content to be there.

**_A while later_**

The boys and Hermione had been asleep in the common room for about an hour now and Hermione was slowly starting to come to. Her lungs were having trouble breathing and her legs were dying to stretch out, but whenever she tried she couldn't move them. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw a snow white wolf, a pure black wolf and a black wolf with white tipped ears laying on the ground in front of her asleep. Surprised she went to sit up but there was something heavy on top of her. Looking to the side she saw a red and white wolf laying on her torso.

'"_So that's why I couldn't breathe'" _Hermione thought to herself. She went to stretch out her legs again and she was once more stopped by something sturdy and heavy. She looked down past the red and white wolf and saw a white wolf with a black tail laying on her legs.

'"_These are the same wolves that were in my mansion and in the forest! Of course! It's Draco, Blaise, Theo, Adrian, and Marcus!'"_ Hermione said in her head as everything came rushing back to her. Reaching up with her unused arm Hermione scratched the red and white wolf behind his ear. The wolf's head sleepily leaned in closer to her hand and Hermione laughed. Her laugh awoke the wolf on her torso and he shot straight up. Unfortunately that meant his paws were digging into Hermione's ribs. She hissed in pain and the wolf looked down at her. Confusion was in his blue eyes. Hermione tried to breathe in and when her rib cage lifted up a little and pushed the wolf up with it he instantly hopped down. The only issue with that though is that the other three wolves were down there. The red and white wolf landed on the tail of the all white wolf and the wolf shot up and snapped at the red and white wolf. The white wolf unfortunately stepped on the snout of the black wolf with white ears and he woke up growling. All of the commotion awoke the white wolf with a black tail and he hopped up. He slipped off the couch and landed on the all black wolf. The black wolf was not happy to wake up with another wolf on top of him. All five of the wolves were growling and snapping at each other and Hermione was just sitting up on the couch laughing. That was a memory she would never let go of.

"Oh you five are a force to be reckoned with. Just waking up you step on each other and almost cause an all out war." Hermione managed to say through laughter. The wolves instantly stopped growling and snapping at each other and looked at Hermione.

"What?" Hermione asked in confusion as they all looked at her. "If you think i'm going to be a threat to you I would back off before I do become one." Hermione said as she crossed her arms and looked at the five of them.

"Well I'm going to take a shower and when I get back you better have an explanation." Hermione said as she got off of the couch and walked to her room. Closing her door Hermione leaned against it. She had no idea which wolf was which and she didn't want to show too much emotion to one and not the other. Thinking it over Hermione was able to place them. The all white wolf with molten silver eyes was obviously Draco. Which meant that he was the Alpha. The Beta was the black one with white ears and she placed him as Blaise. The warrior was obviously the all black wolf and that was Marcus. Which meant that the healer was the red and white one which she placed as Theo. That left the white wolf with a black tail as the Delta and Adrian. Hermione needed to process this information so she went and got in a cold shower and washed herself. It took her awhile to get all of the dirt from her hair but it was accomplishable. She had been in the shower for longer than she thought because when she got in it was 11:30 pm and when she got out it was 12:15 am. Hermione cursed and got out. She quickly got out and out on a pair of black nike soccer pants and a white quarter zip jacket. She threw on some short black socks and combed her hair so it was wavey and went out into the common room to find the wolves still there.

"Well? Are you going to tell me? It's not like it's going to do you much good to hide it from me seeing as how I figured it out myself." Hermione said as she sat down cross legged on the couch. She crossed her arms for extra effect and looked down at them. They lowered their ears and looked down. Eventually the all white one she knew as Draco, hopped up on the couch and laid his head in her lap. She stroked his head and felt her anger quickly disappearing as she petted his soft fur.

"Well since none of you feel like telling me I guess I'm just going to have to tell you now aren't I?" Hermione said as she looked at the red and white wolf she knew to be Theo. All of the other wolves had a shocked expression on their faces other than the white one with a tail and the red and white one.

"Adrian." Hermione said as she continued to pet Draco and looked at the white one with the black tail. Adrian quickly took the place of the wolf and looked happy and guilty at the same time.

"Hey, Kitten." Adrian said. Hermione nodded to him and looked at the others.

"Theo." She said as she looked at the red and white wolf. The same with Adrian, Theo soon took the place of the wolf.

"Hello, Princess." Theo said as he had the same look in his eyes. Hermione turned to the all black wolf next.

"Marcus." Hermione said as she scratched Draco's ear and he actually made a purring sound. Marcus took the wolf's place and looked shocked at her.

"Hey, Eldur." Marcus said as he looked shocked at her. (Fire)

"Blaise." Hermione said as she looked at the black wolf with white tipped ears.

"Il mio amore." Blaise said as he watched her scratch Draco's ear. (my love)

"Draco you're aware you're purring right?" Hermione asked as she continued to scratch his ear.

"I am not. Malfoy's do not purr. Wolves don't even purr, Bookworm." Draco said as he looked up at her from her lap. When Draco transformed back his head was still in her lap and she could tell he didn't want to move.

"In all honesty, Princess. How'd you figure out which of us was which?" Theo asked. He knew she was smart and she had figured out who they were, but he didn't know that she knew exactly which wolf was which.

"I'm just that smart, Theo." Hermione said as she ran her hand through Draco's hair.

"Mia Bella, how did you know who we were?" Blaise asked as he sat down on the floor in front of her. The guys all knew that he was trying to get her to tell them that she was the animagus they had thought she was.

"I will show you. Only, and I mean only, if you promise not to tell anyone." Hermione threatened as she stopped running her hand through Draco's hair.

"As long as you don't tell ours we won't tell yours." Adrian said as he sincerely looked at her.

"Fine." Hermione said as she gave in to her promise not to tell anyone. She picked Draco's head off of her lap and stood up. She sat on the floor beside Blaise and shocked them all when a…..

**Srry for the cliffy! I had a lot more inspiration come to me recently and i'm hoping to put two chapters up rn. I hope you continue to like this story! Remember to review!**


	13. Slytherin Princess- Chapter 12

**Slytherin Princess Chapter 12**

_Last time on "Slytherin Princess"_

"_Fine." Hermione said as she gave in to her promise not to tell anyone. She picked Draco's head off of her lap and stood up. She sat on the floor beside Blaise and shocked them all when a….._

Wolf that was all black except for a white line from the tip of her snout all the way down to the tip of her tail sat in Hermione's place beside Blaise. She stood up and walked the little distance to Blaise and looked at him. Blaise reached out and went to touch her tail when Hermione moved it and snapped at his hand. Blaise pulled his hand back and looked at her. She walked a few feet over to Marcus, Theo, and Adrian before she sat down in front of Marcus on the far left. He squatted down and looked her over. He reached out and patted her head. Hermione reached up and swatted his hand away and walked to the right and sat in front of Theo. Theo knelt down and watched her chest and body slowly rise and fall with her breathing before he reached out and ran his hand along her back. Surprising to all of them she didn't move, but just sat there and watched him. He got down too close to her tail and she growled at him. Theo brought his hand back to his body and stood up. Hermione then walked over to Adrian and she actually leapt up on his legs with her front paws. She'd then drop back down and lower her top half to the floor before doing it again. Adrian caught on and transformed into his animagus. When he did Hermione started hopping up and down and ran behind the couch. When he didn't follow her, she poked her head out from behind the couch and looked at him. She'd disappear and then come back until Adrian followed her. She ran around the front of the couch and Adrian followed her. She bounded around the room with Adrian following her and the guys just laughed. Hermione and Adrian ran around for a little longer with Adrian chasing her until she slipped on her rug and went tumbling to the ground bringing Adrian down with her. They rolled and bounced in a ball hitting each other until they landed with Hermione underneath Adrian. She opened her eyes and looked at his blue ones and sucked in a quiet breathe at his close proximity. Adrian got up and changed back into his human form and fixed his hair when he stood up. Not like it changed much in the first place. Hermione slowly got up and trotted over to Draco who was still on the couch and she hopped up beside him and laid on his stomach. Draco just looked at the others with a confused look until he reached down and scratched her ear just like she had scratched his. Hermione made a noise deep in her throat that kinda sounded like a purr and showed her contentment.

After a while, Theo and Adrian sat down in the two armchairs and Marcus and Blaise sat on the arm rests. Draco stayed laying on the couch, scratching Hermione's ear as she drifted off to sleep. Soon the bell that announced breakfast rung and Hermione shot up off of Draco and raced to the door shocking all of them out of their slumber. She changed back into herself before she opened the door and stopped. She turned around and went running back into her room. The guys were standing up in a fighting position with shock and confusion on their faces as they watched Hermione go running about the room. Five minutes later a hawk came flying out and perched on Adrian's shoulder. Confused they all just stood there. Hermione closed her talons around Adrian's shoulder being careful not to hurt him and flew forward a little showing him that she wanted to go. Understanding what she wanted, Adrian walked out of the common room and went on his way to breakfast with the others following close behind.

The group got a lot of looks as they walked down to breakfast. It was an unusual sight to see Adrian at the front of the pack with a special Zone-tailed hawk on his shoulder, Draco to his right, Theo to his left, and Blaise and Marcus in the back. Everytime a girl would look at Adrian with lust in her eyes, Hermione would flap her wings and make a commotion that would block Adrian from their view. Once or twice a girl would come up and would hang onto Adrians' arm that Hermione wasn't on and Hermione would just fly too that side and perch there. There were a couple of times where Hermione almost hit a few girls with her powerful wings. The guys just snickered and smirked at Hermione's antics with Adrian and they promised to question her about it later. When they finally reached the Great Hall they were the only ones that hadn't arrived yet. They pushed open the doors and walked in. All heads, including teachers, turned and watched as they walked in with an air of demanded respect. Everyone in Hogwarts was there and they all watched as the Zone-tailed hawk on Adrians shoulders actually glared down girls who were trying to flirt with him. When they reached the Slytherin table people were done looking and staring so they turned back to their own conversations.

The group sat down. All except for Adrian. He was waiting for Hermione to change back and join them but she just shook her hawk head and kinda sat down on his shoulder. Getting too hungry to deal with her at that moment he sat down and started eating. The half-blood Heather Parnes came up and sat beside Adrian. Unfortunately for her the only side to sit on was the side the hawk was at. Blaise and Theo glared at her, Draco just flat ignored her along with Marcus, and Adrian just didn't realize that she was there because of a big hawk blocking his view.

"Ahem." Heather said in a very feminine voice that she thought was sexy but was just annoying to everyone else. Surprised, Adrian turned his whole torso so he could see who had sat down next to him.

"What are you doing here?" Adrian asked with a little venom in his voice.

"I came to see you obviously." Heather said with an annoying look on her face that looked like she was trying to pout.

"Why?" Theo asked.

"Why not? You guys are the hottest guys in school. It would be wrong to deny you guys any attention." Heather answered as she batted her extremely long eyelashes at them

"Do you have something in your eye Parnes?" a voice asked from behind Adrian. They all turned and looked to see Hermione standing behind Adrian. They never even realized that she left his shoulder.

"Excuse me?" Heather asked in confusion.

"What? Got too much makeup on that it's clogging your ears. I asked if you had something in your eye. Must be bad if you have the need to blink that many times. Or is that you trying to flirt? My bad. I can't tell the difference between any of you sluts." Hermione said with a shrug as she leaned against Adrians' shoulder. Just happens to be the same one that she was perched on.

"Umm.. well..I..I...you see….Ugggh Fuck you Granger." Heather stumbled as she stood up with a red face from embarrassment.

"Oh no no no. That kind of mouth won't do, Parnes. Do you talk to your grandmother with that mouth? No wonder no one wants to shag you." Hermione said as she sat down beside Adrian in the spot Heather had just vacated.

"You better watch your back Granger because…" Heather started but then no sound came out.

"No. I think you better watch out, Parnes." Hermione said with her hand up. She had silenced Heather with a simple flick of her finger. "You would do well to remember that I am a Kronor now. Royalty remember? No? Well maybe all of that makeup and those slutty thoughts have ruined your brain. Oh wait. They couldn't have. You never had a brain in the first place." Hermione said as she placed her hands to her face in mock shock. The guys were snickering behind and beside her trying not to laugh loudly. Heather had gotten even redder in the face so she started stomping off. Once she was at the doors Hermione called out to her remembering something she noticed earlier.

"Hey, Parnes!" Hermione yelled gaining the attention of Heather and all of Hogwarts. Heather turned around in confusion. "You might want to duck into a bathroom and fix your bra. Your tissues are hanging out!" Hermione yelled. And they were too. It looked like she had used a whole box. The entire Great Hall started laughing including the teachers and Heather ran away in embarrassment. Heathers two sisters Christina and Beatrice came speed walking in anger up to Hermione from the Ravenclaw table and stood behind her with their hands on their hips. Heather was a sixth year and Christina and Beatrice were fifth years.

"Who do you think you are? Embarrassing our sister like that? You've almost convinced all of Hogwarts that you are royalty, but you won't convince us." Chritina said. "

I say until Miss. Hermione Jean Granger brings proof that she is who she says she is that we don't trust her. For all we know she could be wearing a beauty charm right now." Beatrice said putting emphasis on "Jean" and "Granger".

"What? Like you two? I don't need any charms. You want to know the only thing I'm using right now?" Hermione asked standing up in front of the two girls. The Great Hall was now watching the two youngest Parne girls take on Hermione.

"The oldest Parne sister didn't win so what makes them think they will?"

"Do you think Hermione is lying?"

"No way. Slytherin doesn't allow mudbloods."

"Do you think they stuff their bras too?"

"They can't stuff their bras if they don't even wear them yet."

"Hermione is a force to be reckoned with."

"Is that lightning?"

"Yeah, I think it is."

"Where?"

"What?"

"Right there behind Hermione. There's blue lightning."

"Oh no"

All of these conversations were going on around the girls. The two sisters looked at each other and then back at Hermione with a smirk.

"Yeah." They answered looking proud.

"Okay." Hermione said. She grabbed her wand out of her hip holster that no one even saw and released the charm on herself. The result was immediate. Her lightning was apparently being suppressed. After the charm was lifted it tripled in size and color. "The only charm I wear is to keep whatever this is under control so no one gets hurt. Now go on. Release yours. What? Too afraid of people actually seeing your real faces?" Hermione sneered out at them. The two girls looked deathly afraid as they stood in front of the powerfulness of Hermione and she wasn't even doing anything. The two girls screamed and ran away and out of the hall following their sisters path of retreat. Hermione stood there a little longer not looking at anyone and not moving. Eventually her lightning had started calming down and getting dimmer. After a few moments it eventually was down twice its original size. Hermione placed the charm back on herself and her lightning went fully down. Hermione turned around and nobody made a sound. Her eyes were very noticeably silver. They could give Draco a run for his money. The males were all turned on and the girls were frightened.

"Penso che ci sia qualcosa di sbagliato nei suoi ragazzi." Blaise said as he looked at Hermione. (umm i think there is something wrong with her guys)

"Ovviamente." Draco replied. (obviously)

"A parte il fatto che è estremamente calda?" Theo asked. (other than her being extremely hot)

"Sbagliato con te?" Adrian asked as he looked at Theo with a criticizing look on his face. (what's wrong with you)

"Guys." Hermione said when they kept talking in tongues that she didn't understand. Their heads snapped up out of their conversation and looked at her.

"Yeah, Kitten?" Adrian asked.

"I don't feel too good. I think i'm going to head back to the common room." Hermione said as she held a hand out and used it to balance on Adrians shoulder.

"Let one of us go back with you, Mia Bella." Blaise said.

"No I don't think I need you guys to co…." Hermione was saying but she fell short when she tipped sideways into Adrian. Luckily with his chaser reflexes he managed to get up and keep her balanced.

"Yeah you do, Princess." Theo said with worry evident in his eyes.

"O..o..okay." Hermione said as she kept spacing out.

"Who wants to go with her?" Blaise asked.

"I can't. I have to go to classes. If I don't they will revoke my badge and tittle. I've worked too hard to lose it." Draco said

"I have to be there for our potions class, Mia Bella. Snape is giving out different potions to different groups. I have to do ours." Blaise said.

"I have to help Hooch on the pitch today. She excused me from my classes so I can't skip. Sorry Eldur." Marcus said.

"That leaves Adrian and Theo." Draco pointed out.

"I can skip all of my classes today and it won't matter to my teachers." Adrian said.

"I can skip three today but that means that I won't be around to help you." Theo said.

"Don't try anything funny, Ade." Marcus warned as he looked at his friend. The others nodded in agreement.

"I wasn't planning to." Adrian said as he raised his hands in surrender. That meant though, that he let go of Hermione. She started falling more and he remembered and caught her before her knees hit the bench. "Sorry, Kitten."

"It..it's fine. Let's just hurry." Hermione said breathlessly. Adrian nodded and they all said their goodbyes and Adrian and Hermione left. They got to the stairs and Hermione didn't look good enough to climb so Adrian picked her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs. Hermione snuggled in closer to his chest and soon fell asleep to the rocking motion that happened when Adrian took a step.

_**Adrians' pov from leaving the hall_**

Adrian looked down at the girl in his arms and smiled. He had the hottest, smartest, kindest, sweetest, girl in hogwarts in his arms and he was going to get to look after her. He was on the fifth staircase when he felt her snuggle closer to is chest. He looked down and saw that she didn't look as bad as in the hall. Her skin wasn't pale anymore and she didn't look worn out like she had. Thoughts of her lying just to get to spend time with them started running through his mind and though he was scared at how good of a liar she was he was welled up with happiness that she really was turning into a Slytherin and wasn't fighting it. Adrian continued up the stairs until he reached the head dorms. Luckily Draco had given them their password a long time ago when they had first moved into the dorm.

"Lunious." Adrian said to the portrait.

"Oh my. What happened to her dear?" Helga Hufflepuff asked as she looked at Hermione in Adrians' arms.

"I would say she's just sleeping. Or maybe she was injured. In which case I suggest you look up a healing charm. Or did you knock her out?" Rowena Ravenclaw asked.

"Nonsense ladies. Isn't it obvious?" Godric Gryffindor asked.

"It clearly is. She's pretending to be asleep so Mr. Nott can get in and then they are going to have some fun. No?" Salazar Slytherin said.

"Most definitely not. Besides if that is what we were going to do Hermione wouldn't have to pretend to be asleep. After all this is her dormitory." Adrian said. "Now please just let us in."

The founders argued for a few moments and then Godric opened the door and Adrian walked on in with Hermione still in his arms. Adrian didn't know the password to her room so he couldn't lay her in her bed so he had to make due with the couch. He gently laid her down on the dark leather and grabbed a silver blanket off the back of the sofa that was extremely soft and draped it over her. Making sure that she wasn't laying in any awkward position Adrian stayed by her side for a while. Once he was sure she was comfortable he left her side and went into Draco's room to shower. He had a house elf bring him some regular clothes and he got dressed.

As he was pulling his shirt over his head as he opened the door. He looked to the couch and got worried when he didn't see her on it. He rushed into the common room and started looking everywhere. He looked up at Hermione's door and saw that it was open. Hoping that it meant that she had gotten up and went in there he walked to her door and peeked inside. What he saw was a shock to him. Hermione had her back to him and was wearing black skinny jeans. That's it. She was walking around her bed to her dresser and unknowingly gave him a full view of her boobs. Adrian wasn't one to creep but he couldn't help but look. They were perfect. Nice and big and size double d's. When you sleep around like the Slytherins did you were able to tell sizes from far away. Her ass was nice and round and he loved the way it moved with her hips as she walked. The jeans fit her perfectly and he loved them. He watched as she pulled out her top left drawer and rummaged around. When she pulled her arm out she was holding onto a black lace bra. She slipped it on and then started turning around. Adrian quickly ducked away from the door and quietly went running to the armchair he occupied earlier pretending like he hadn't just been watching her. Realizing that he had gotten hard from watching her he put a book in his lap and was pretending to read it. When Hermione walked into the room she had put on a white crop top hoodie that flowed around her belly button and showed off part of her toned stomach. Luckily for everyone, the shirt didn't hide her butt and the jeans helped them stick out. The black bra she was wearing was seen through the hoodie. It wasn't noticeable unless you were looking right at them and looking for her bra. Adrian looked up and made it look like he had just heard her come out.

"Hey, Kitten." Adrian said. He gave her one of his winning smiles.

"Hey yourself handsome." Hermione said with a smile. She had seen Adrian through one of her mirrors. She had noticed the light from her door being dimmed and she had snuck a look at it and saw Adrian walking up her steps so she decided to have a little fun.

"Huh?" Adrian said confused. Had he just heard her right?

"Oh come on now Ade. You heard what I said." Hermione said as she sauntered down her steps and stood at the end of the couch with her hands on her hips with one jutted out to the side. Adrian raked his eyes over her body and gulped.

"Just.. just making sure." He said. Trying to cover his stutter up he continued. "Come." He said as he patted his lap. Hermione looked at him and then slowly and tauntingly walked over to him. He watched as her hips swayed as she walked and he was glad at his decision to stay with her. When she reached him she stopped and looked at him. Not wanting to wait he grabbed her hips and pulled her down on him so that she was straddling his lap.

"I didn't think you had it in you Puecy." Hermione said as she placed her arms on his shoulders so they loosely wrapped around his neck.

"Didn't have what in me Kronor?" Adrian said playing her little surname game.

"Any of that." Hermione said as she nodded her head backwards to her room. Adrian lightly blushed but then remembered that she hadn't seen him.

"What are you implying, Kitten?" Adrian asked as he put his hands on the top of her butt where it met her back. Subtly Adrian felt Hermione lift her lower end so that his hands moved down to her butt. When he looked up at her she was smirking. Oh god how he loved that smirk. It gave Malfoy competition.

"Oh you know. Just the fact that you watched me getting dressed. I saw you through my mirror so don't even try to deny it." Hermione said as she looked down at him. She saw the blush on his face deepen and the panic that struck up in his eyes.

"I promise I'm not a creep! I was looking for you and saw your door open and was thinking you had gone in there. I just went to check up on you I promise!" Adrian said in a hurry. When he stopped listening to his raving heartbeat and thinking of how many ways there were for her to kill him he noticed that she was laughing. "You're laughing?" Adrian asked in surprise.

"Of course I am, Ade. You're worried about me thinking you're a creep and you never stopped to put the puzzle together. I said I saw you through my mirror. So that means I purposely showed you my body." Hermione explained as she laughed quieter at her friend. Adrian sat beneath her placing it together and then let out a small laugh himself before he looked up at her through his hair.

"So you're not mad?" Adrain asked.

"Of course not. Why?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"Because I've wanted to do this for a while." Adrian replied as he watched a little panic flash through her eyes and disappear.

"Do what?" Hermione questioned suddenly regretting getting on his lap.

"This." Adrian said as he

**Cliff hanger! I still have a lot of inspiration for this story but I also have some for my other stories "Time Travel" and "Traveling Through Time". I'll be a little more active for the next two days but then i'm going to Branson Missouri for a week for basketball camp and won't have my laptop to write. Remember to review please!**


	14. Slytherin Princess- Chapter 13

**Slytherin Princess Chapter 13**

_Last time on "Slytherin Princess"_

"_Because I've wanted to do this for a while." Adrian replied as he watched a little panic flash through her eyes and disappear._

"_Do what?" Hermione questioned suddenly regretting getting on his lap._

"_This." Adrian said as he_

_**This time on "Slytherin Princess"**_

Reached up and placed a hand in her waves before he brought her head down so their lips met in a slow passionate kiss. Hermione lightly nipped Adrian's lip and he growled at her bravery and it sent chills down her back.

"You aren't shy now are you, Kitten." Adrian said as he pulled away for them to breathe.

"Of course not, Ade. Now come on." Hermione said as she stood up and grabbed his hands. Hermione turned around and headed to her room. "Moon light." Hermione said when she got to her door. Hermione pushed her door open and brought Adrian inside with her. Adrian was expecting clothes everywhere since he hadn't seen her whole room earlier. He was prepared to see the countless bottles of makeup on her vanity but he didn't see a single one. "If you're wondering why my room doesn't look like the others, it's because It's impossible for me to live in a dirty room. I fail to see how girls do live like that, honestly. I mean you're a witch, you have a wand, you have spells. It's not that hard." Hermione said

"I know something that is that hard." Adrian said as he walked closer to Hermione.

"Oh yeah?" Hermione asked starting up another game.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure you're going to like it." Adrian said as he backed her up to her bed. Her knees hit the bed and she fell backwards onto the bed.

"Is it a surprise?" Hermione asked innocently, playing with him.

"It will be." Adrian said as he lowered himself down to her, but kept himself propped up so he wouldn't hurt her. Hermione reached up and brought his head back down to hers and resumed their kissing. Adrian darted his tongue out and licked her lip begging for entrance. Hermione happily replied. Their tongues mapped out each others mouths. Every now and then Adrian would pull away just enough to where Hermione couldn't reach his lips when she raise her head and he would smirk at her. Hermione would put her arms around his neck and keep them there while they got back into their feverish kissing and then she'd let go. A loud bang came from Hermione's portrait door and Adrian and Hermione broke apart with a sigh and Adrian laid his head down on Hermione's shoulder.

"Oh, don't be such a cry baby, Puecy." Hermione said as she giggled at him. The bangging got louder as the person insisted on coming inside. "I need to go answer that before they break through the portrait." Hermione said as she pushed up on Adrian's chest.

"We can just drown out the noise with a song." Adrian said as he started kissing the sensitive spot on her neck.

"Mmm...but they are ruining the mood." Hermione said after a moan when he found her sensitive spot.

"Let them go, Kitten. They are of no importance to us right now." Adrian said as he trailed soft kisses up from her collar bone to just behind her ear, his cold breath freezing her skin.

"There's always lat ..uuhh!" Hermione moaned as Adrian nipped at the sensitive flesh behind her ear.

"Be honest, Kitten. You don't want me to stop." Adrian said as he trailed kisses down to her jawline and kissed across it.

"What if it's a student needing..ohhhh.. advice?" Hermione asked trying to keep her brain straight.

"Then they can go ask a teacher, lovely." Adrian said as he picked his head up and looked her dead in the eye."I can stop if you want me to." Adrian said as he looked at her. "I will end up leaving though, considering how you're better and don't need my help." Adrian continued on as he saw a strange look pass through her eyes.

"No. Just let me go check. Stay here." Hermione said as she turned them over and placed a kiss on his lips before walking out of her room and fixing her skirt as she went. Before Hermione opened the door she pulled her hair in a ponytail. "Yes? What is so important?" Hermione asked once she opened it without looking on the other side. When she looked up there wasn't anyone there and Hermione was kinda frustrated that they interrupted her and Adrian and didn't even stick around.

"Come on, Kitten. You're not needed for a few more hours. Let's have some fun." Adrian said as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against him so she could feel his arousal.

"No need to say it twice." Hermione said as she turned around and brought his face down to hers, pulling him into lustful kisses. Adrian growled and pushed her up against the back of the portrait. Hermione ran her hands over Adrian's chest and started working on the buttons. Once Hermione managed to get his shirt off, Adrian quickly unzipped her skirt and threw it to the floor. Hermione ran her fingernails across his chest and then reached up and messed with his hair. Adrian made quick work of Hermione's blouse before he threw it away the same way he did her skirt. Adrian moved his kisses to her neck and went back to the sensitive part of her collar bone and started kissing and nipping at it drawing moans from Hermione. Reaching down, Hermione ran her hand over Adrian's arousal drawing a moan from him to which she laughed at.

"I wouldn't laugh at my sexual frustration right now, Kitten." Adrian said with a growl as he pulled away from her neck only to go right back to it.

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it." Hermione said while she gave a slight giggle. Adrian moved down with his kisses and trailed them through the valley between her breasts, down her toned stomach, and to the waistline of her knickers. Adrian then ran his hands up and down her thighs, enjoying how soft they were and imagining how good they would feel wrapped around his waist. Leaning forward, Adrian placed a lingering kiss on the bare skin atop her waistline before he pulled it down a little. He did that every time he would bare more skin. When he was almost to baring her pussy he stopped and let the fabric go and it snapped back into place making Hermione gasp as it hit her skin.

"Why should bad girls be privileged to pleasure?" Adrian asked as he stood back up in front of Hermione.

"What?" Hermione asked breathlessly as she looked at the man in front of her.

"Good girls get to cum, Kitten." Adrian said as he cupped his hand around her pussy pushing up causing Hermione to let out a moan and let her head fall back to the door. Adrian smirked at the goddess in front of him with fantasies of what they could do rolling through his head, but he would let this play out. "Bad girls get punished. Tell me, Hermione." Adrian said lowly and as he did, he saw her shiver. "Have you been a bad girl?"

"No. I would never dream of it." Hermione said before a moan as Adrian roughly moved his hand back and forth on her pussy causing friction and making her wet and she knew that he could feel it through her knickers.

"I would say that you are wrong. Teasing me in your room, leaving me so you can check on the door, laughing, and now denying that you are a bad girl. Bad girls don't get to cum, Kitten." Adrian said as he felt Hermione get close and pulled his hand back to his person. "When you prove that you are a good girl you know where to find me." Adrian said as he drew Hermione in close and kissed her with passion on the lips letting it linger longer than needed letting her know that he wanted her. "See you around, Kitten." Adrian said with a wink as he flicked his hand and his shirt flew back to his person and walked out of the room leaving a very aroused and almost naked Hermione leaning against the wall.

_Later that evening_

"Hey, Ade?" Draco asked

"Yeah, Drake?" Adrian asked as he sat down next to his friend in the great hall for dinner.

"Weren't you supposed to be watching Hermione today?" Draco questioned as he grabbed some ham.

"Yeah. What about it?" Adrian asked as he grabbed a cup of pumpkin juice.

"Where is she?" Draco asked a little put out that she wasn't there.

"I honestly don't know. She was lying earlier. She was just fine, just wanting a bit of fun is all. I left after I messed with her a little bit. No nothing that far!" Adrian said as the guys all looked murderous at him. "I just teased her a little. She started it." Adrian said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Who started what?" Came a voice behind Adrian. The guys turned around and found Hermione wearing a white crop top hoodie and black jeggings that accented every curve she owned.

"Only the hottest thing on this planet." Theo said as he looked at Hermione.

"Oh?" Hermione asked as she moved to sit beside Draco.

"Yeah. That Heather Parnes is something." A 5th year boy said from down the table. Hermione was grabbing the pumpkin juice pitcher when she heard it and she dropped it smack on the table drawing attention from the Slytherin table and the Ravenclaws that were next to them.

"What'd you just say?" Hermione asked in a deathly quiet tone. The boy gulped seeing as how he hadn't expected to be heard.

"Oh. Umm...nothing!" The boy responded

"Who are you." Hermione demanded of the boy.

"Jackson Eastkom." The boy said proudly.

"Eastkom you say?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah that's right." The boy responded puffing out his chest.

"Jackson Eastkom. Son of Laura and Kavan Eastkom. Daughter and son of the noble houses of Norst and Eastkom. You're paternal great grandfather used to serve my grandparents as their stable man. You want to be doing the same or do you see a future?" Hermione asked as she put on a sickly smile.

"Future definitely!" Jackson replied

"Then I suggest, Jackson, that you never speak of that filth around me ever again." Hermione growled. The slytherins started snickering and the Ravenclaws looked worried and turned back around. Jackson turned back to his own plate after he gulped. Hermione turned back to the pitcher and continued to pour her pumpkin juice.

"Mia Bella." Blaise said slowly.

"Yeah, Blaise." Hermione asked slightly annoyed.

"How did you know all of that stuff about that kid?" Blaise asked. Hermione sighed and put the pitcher back down and took a sip of pumpkin juice.

"I've made it my mission to know who all served my family and their offspring. It would do no good to carry on a legend name when you're dead due to hatred to late family." Hermione said out of boredom as she started putting honey on a roll.

**So sorry that it has taken me this long to update! I've been super busy with football managing, school, and trying to find time to spend with my bf and family. I hope you guys forgive me and have a great day or night!**


	15. Slytherin Princess- Chapter 14

**Slytherin Princess Chapter 14**

The guys all watched as Hermione started putting honey on her roll and they all ended up suppressing moans as they watched the way her mouth opened and invited the roll in and the way her lips fell on it perfectly.

"If you guys keep staring people are going to think that you have a thing about rolls and you might just start getting hit with them throughout the hallways." Hermione said as she put her roll down and picked up her glass of pumpkin juice.

"Mia Bella…" Blaise said as he trailed off.

"Yes, Blaise?" Hermione asked tiredly.

"Where did you even find the boys information?" Blaise asked

"I pulled it out of my arse, Blaise." Hermione sarcastically said. Theo, Adrian, Marcus, and Draco all laughed at the Italian as he blanched.

"Where do you think I found it at, Zabini? I went to the library of course." Hermione said as she wandlessly threw rolls at each of the respective laughers hitting them directly between their eyes.

"Since when did we agree to become target practice?" Marcus asked as he picked up the roll, examined it, and then stuffed it into his mouth

"The minute you decided to start talking to me. Just be glad it isn't with my wand." Hermione said as she reached for her pumpkin juice.

**_After dinner_**

After dinner, the guys and Hermione were in the Head's Dorm laying around, reading, talking, or playing exploding snap. It was peaceful with just the voices and the crackling of the fire. Suddenly a loud bang came from outside the castle. Hermione, who had been laying on the floor with her head in Draco's lap as he played with the others, jumped up and ran to her and Draco's bathroom to look out the window that she had talked to McGonagall about changing so they could watch the outside world while relaxing. At first, nothing happened, but as soon as she went to turn away a bright flash of green came from the forest and shot the wall. If it hadn't been for the safety wards around the castle, Hermione would've been buried under all of the bricks. The guys came running into the bathroom with their wands out and stared at Hermione before running up to her.

"Mia Bella! What's wrong? Are you alright?" Blaise asked in a hurry

"What? Yeah I'm fine." Hermione said as she shook her mind clear of her thoughts.

"Princess, what happened?" Theo asked as he looked at the girl-no, woman- in front of them. She was looking out a wall window and had her back to them. It wasn't until the room shook that they looked out the window. A large group of black cloaks were on the Hogwarts grounds. They weren't Death Eaters though. Their masks had animal incisions on them, but they were all the same color. Soon they disappeared into the castle walls and Hermione turned and ran out with the guys close behind her. The group of Slytherins ran all the way down to the first floor and barged into the Great Hall throwing the doors open with a bang. In the Great Hall sat all of the student body of Hogwarts and standing at the front with the Headmistress at wand point, was the group of mysterious strangers.

"Who are you and what are you doing here." Hermione asked with her wand up and pointed at them.

"Ah...Princess, there you are. We have been awaiting you for centuries. It is time for you to return to your home and rule over your people." Th man holding onto McGonagall said. He had on his black robes and his hood over his head. The mask that was placed on his face was that of a wolf. There was the mask of a phoenix, a hawk, a fox, and a panther.


	16. Slytherin Princess- Chapter 15

**Slytherin Princess Chapter 15**

_**Hey guys! I'm so sorry it's taken me this long to update, but school has been crazy! Thank you to everyone who stuck around and all of the readers and reviews! Now onto the story!**_

"I'll only ask once again. Who are you?" Hermione asked as she stared at the man in front of her who had a grip on her Headmistress's shoulder.

"My princess, do you not recognize me? Then again, you were only two when you were taken from us." the man said.

"That explains nothing!" Hermine said raising her voice to match her annoyance with the man.

"What the hell is going on?" Draco whispered to Blaise

"I have no idea...Theo?" Blaise asked as he leaned a little to the left and behind him to talk to the other blonde

"Don't come ask me." Theo said as he stared looking at the men.

"Is anyone going to ask me?" Adrian tried at lightening the mood, but no one acknowledge his attempt. "No? Aight then." Adrian said as he pulled his wand out.

"Well, let's go princess, we don't have all day to reach home." Said the man behind the fox mask.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Hermione asked as she threw her hands up in the air, letting out a puff of annoyance.

"The king and queen request their daughters presence for dinner and they gave strict orders that they wouldn't take 'no' for an answer." Said the panther.

"Yes I know that! You've already said that! Now who the hell is this king and queen you won't shut up about?!" Hermione yelled as she jutted out a hip, crossed her arms, and started tapping her foot.

"Why their majesties King Cronon and Queen Malaya of course." Said the phenex.

"What does that have to do with me?" Hermione asked genuinely confused

"The royals lost a daughter during the first war. She was never found, but the records said she was still alive just not home." Draco recited as he looked to the woman in front of him.

"What? Why are you looking at me?" Hermione asked Draco confusedly as he looked at her.

"Hermione, these...people? Are saying that you're they're princess." Draco said

"Well obviously Draco!" Hermione said frustratedly to the blonde standing behind her.

"You are supposed to be the brightest witch of your age." The man with the hawk mask said to her gaining the halls attention. "You figure it out."

"But it can't be her!" Draco said exasperated to the man. "Their daughter had curly black hair, electric blue eyes, naturally tanned skin, and an assortment of power from her when she was just a baby before she was taken!" Theo said

"You people claim yourselves to be wizards and witches! You should know what the hell a bloody concealment and glamour charm is!" The wolf man howled to the hall filled with students. "Go on, _Headmistress!"_ The wolf man said as he pulled McGonagall to her feet by pulling on her hair. "Lift the charm your former master placed on our princess or else it's your students!" after he said that, the other men turned around and walked around the tables on the walls to surround them and held out their wands. They each lifted a kid up from the crowd of onlookers and the hall erupted into chaos. Students were screaming and teachers were on their feet with their own wands placed on the intruders.

"No!" McGonagall cried out as the fox man pulled a kid up at wand point and turned his wand into a knife and held it to his throat.

"Well what will it be? The identity of one girl, or your entire school?" The wolf man snarled out to McGonagall.

"Promise you won't harm my students!" Mcgonagall said to the man holding her.

"As you wish." The wolf mask said with a sigh.

"Revelatur Identitatem." McGonagall said looking at Hermione with a pleading look on her face.

The next thing Hermione knew, she was hovering a few feet off the ground and she couldn't see. There was a blinding, white ball of light that surrounded her and everyone had to turn away.

"Yes! Princess welcome back!" The wolf man said as the light got dimmer.

The next thing anyone knew, Hermione was gone and standing in her place was a curly black haired beauty with the most natural tanned skin and beauty. She was beyond beautiful. She was drop dead gorgeous.

"Ah Princess!" The wolf mask said as he let go of McGonagall and walked towards Hermione.

"Not another step!" Draco said to the man as he and Theo stood in front of him.

"Do be polite runt." The man growled at Draco as he continued to walk closer to Hermione. When she landed she fell backwards into Marcus who caught her and gently lowered her to the ground before checking her over.

"Give us our princess before things get ugly." The panther mask said as they stepped to Hermione and the men surrounding her. "Just give us the girl and we will be on our way." the hawk mask stated

"You'll have to go through us first." Draco growled at the man as all men whipped out their wands.

"Very well. If it must come down to that." The wolf mask stated.

The next thing Hermione knew she was in the middle of a circle of the hottest and best dueling Slytherins with crazy animal mask people trying to take her?

'_What is this year turning into?' _Hermione asked herself. Just as soon as she finished asking herself that, a loud bang was heard and Hermione looked over to see a figure on the Hufflepuff table. The figure was none other than-


	17. Slytherin Princess- Chapter 16

**Slytherin Princess Chapter 16**

So sorry it has taken me this long to update, but I hope this chapter makes up for it! I will try to be more consistent with my posting habits! I figured I would explain some things real quick. So when Hermione's appearance changed the first time, it was supposed to be her coming into her inheritance, but thanks to a spell Dumbledore put on her, it let her change, but not to what she should've changed into. When the masked men made McGonagall reveal Hermione's true appearance is what she should've originally looked like. Just some explaining bc I realized I didn't make that quiet clear.

Ginny Weasley. She was standing on top of the Hufflepuff table and she had her wand drawn to the men.

"Ginny!" Hermione yelled as she tried to escape the circle of guys, but Draco reached out and grabbed her around her waist as the others squeezed in to make the circle smaller as they filled in for Draco's missing position.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Draco called to her as he struggled to keep her hidden behind the guys.

"I have to get to Ginny!" Hermione called as she kept fighting him.

"You can't go over there, Hermione! They'll get you and take you from me!" Draco called.

"I can't let them take her from me!" Hermione called as she upped her fighting as the fox man threw the first spell and the hall erupted into chaos as the younger kids were pushed behind the older ones and the teachers rushed to keep all of the kids safe as curses, spells, jinxes, hexes, and charms alike all rang through the hall blasting and crashing into things.

"Hermione! Stay still!" Draco called out to the fighting witch in his arms.

"I can't! I'm sorry, Draco!" Hermione called out to him

"For what?" Draco asked as he accidentally released his tight hold around her and she spun around.

"For this." Hermione said as she sent a very small stunning spell and sent him flying through Adrian and Blaise arms and out of the hall. Not waiting to make sure he got back into the fight, Hermione raced through Theo and Marcus's arms and ran to Ginny. Standing upon the Hufflepuff table, Ginny's red fire hydrant hair flipped around her as she was helping teachers deflect spells away from them and make sure things that were falling didn't impact their shields. As she ran to her, Hermione saw a jet of green race towards Ginny and she picked up her speed and managed to grab Ginny around the waist and push her out of the way in enough time that the curse just barely missed Hermione's back. Jumping up from the floor, Hermione and Ginny turned around and were met with the Phoenix masked man looking at them.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled. Hermione turned to her friend and Ginny was trying her best to keep a huge piece of the ceiling from falling on a small group of students. Pointing her wand at the object, Hermione and Ginny carefully, quickly, and successfully put the piece of ceiling back. Turning around, Hermione and Ginny saw the wolf mask dueling Draco, the fox mask battling Adrian, the hawk mask trying to get a shot in at Theo, the phoenix mask trying to use pieces of the hall on Blaise, and the panther mask trying to battle Marcus and hit pieces of the Great Hall so that Marcus would be left open as he tried to help.

"Ginny, you go and help Marcus restrain that panther dude before he hurts someone and I'll go help Theo." Hermione said. The red head nodded to her friend and they rushed forward and joined the guys. It took a few shots before Ginny was able to distract the man with more than one spell so Marcus could bind him, but they managed it and they ran to help Blaise with the phoenix mask. Ginny stayed to the side and replaced the pieces of the Great Hall that the phoenix mask tried using and Marcus jumped right next to Blaise and they started working out a rhythm to disarm the phoenix.

Hermione ran over and jumped next to Theo as the hawk man was trying to find a weak spot in Theo as he flew in a circle thinking he had the upper hand. Thinking on her feet, Hermione ran under the hawk man and landed on his backside where he couldn't see her and shot a stinging jinx at him to gain his attention and it worked. Gasping in pain, the hawk mask lost his concentration and fell to his feet before he turned to Hermione and forgot completely about Theo. Realizing Hermione's plan, Theo shouted "Incarcerous" and the ropes shot out of nowhere and wrapped around the man's arms and tied them to his side. Hermione levitated the hawk mask man over to the phoenix, fox, and panther and tied them together amidst their self restraining ropes in a circle back-to-back. Theo, Blaise, Marcus, Adrian, Ginny, and Hermione all ran out of the Great Hall leaving the teachers to take care of everyone as they followed the sounds of explosions and cursing. Running up the Grand Staircase, the small group turned on the second floor right hand side corridor and ran into an unwelcomed sight. Draco lay on the floor with the wolf mask pressing his foot against his throat. They seemed to have reverted to muggle ways with fists and kicks because they were both sporting busted lips and bruises. Draco brought his leg up and out and slammed it into the back of the wolf man and the group watched as Draco scrambled to his feet and grabbed his wand before shouting the rope binding spell and the wolf man collapsed to the floor. Breathing heavily, Draco collapsed to the floor on his knees and his hands hit the floor keeping him from hitting the ground. Looking up, Draco looked to his friends and saw them all watching in shock with an impressed looking red head and a beautiful curly headed witch looking proud and...something he couldn't quite place.

"Draco mate, you gave us a right good scare." Blase said as he moved forward to help up his comrade.

"How?" Draco asked as he took Blaise's hand and allowed him to help him off the floor.

"We didn't see you around after we finished with the others and we only had the sounds of explosions and cursings to follow with no idea who was winning." Theo stated as he came up and gently hit Draco on the back.

"Not my fault that the bugger tried to get away. The moment the fighting started he threw a jelly-legs jinx and ran off. It gave him enough time to get a ways ahead of me, but not by much. When I caught up with him after he realized he took a wrong turn to a dead end, he tried to do the same jinx and run by. When he did though, I reached out and grabbed his legs and he fell to the ground. We ended up in a fist fight and wrestling before you guys showed up. He has some boney knuckles that one." Draco said as he wiped blood from under his lip.

"I can't believe you guys." Hermione said as she gave a small smile and looked to the ground while shaking her head. 

"What'd we do?" Adrian quietly asked the guys who all shrugged and looked just as confused as he did.

"Guys are so clueless." Ginny said as she gave out a small giggle. "She's not mad at you. She's impressed and grateful."

"Oh! That makes so much more sense." Theo said with a chuckle as the guys laughed at him.

"What are you impressed and grateful for though, Mia Bella?" Blaise asked the witch

"Just you guys. You willingly put yourselves in between me and those guys just to protect me and we haven't known each other as friends for that long." Hermione said as she gave a small sniffle and looked up at the guys in front of her. Draco's blonde hair was askew and hanging far down in his eyes as it was plastered to his head from sweat while he had his arms around Blaise and Marcus who were helping to hold him up. Marcus had dirt around his face from all of the pieces from the Great Hall. Blaise had a scratch on his face, but seemed otherways alright. Theo had a small cut on his forearm, but was laughing with Adrian who had a tear in his shirt and a cut on his bicep, but he was laughing with Theo about something. They all had their own little things that made them so unique and Hermione was glad that she got switched over and was able to meet them and befriend them.

"Herms, you okay?"

"What? Oh, yeah I'm fine, Gin." Hermione said as she was brought back to her senses and she blushed a little at just being caught staring at the hottest men in the school.

"Say, what was made of the Great Hall?" Draco asked as he sobered up from whatever had made them all laugh.

"Oh, it's fine. I managed to keep everything from being spread out. It all fits and nothing was left laying around. Everyone is okay. Maybe shaken up a bit, but no physical damages happened to them." Ginny said. "However the same can't be said about your bodies." Ginny added with a wink to them. Adrian and Theo stopped laughing and blanched while Marcus almost dropped Draco and Blaise smirked at the red head.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley." Hermione chastised. "You have a boyfriend and a mighty loyal and fine one might I add who loves you. What a poor way to repay him!" Hermione said with a laugh at the last part

"Oh no! How will I ever look him in the eyes again?" Ginny pretended to be worried

"Admire not like." Hermione said to Ginny as she tapped the end of her nose twice and pointed to Ginny. The redhead in question started laughing and Hermione joined in after watching her friends face morph from acting to laughter.

"You know I will always live by the code, Herms." Ginny said as she winked at Hermione. "An adapted version as you know as of a few nights ago."

"Adapted is one way to put it." Hermione said as a blush crept up on her cheeks as she remembered the other night.

_FLASHBACK_

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"_Coming!" Hermione called from the couch in the Heads dorm room. She knew it wasn't Draco because he was out and about with his friends so she had no idea who it would be especially on a Friday._

"_Oh, hey, Gin." Hermione said as she opened the portrait and saw her best girl friend. "What can I help you with?"_

"_Hermione, I'm at a delima." Ginny said as she walked into the Heads Dorms after Hermione opened the portrait. "Can I talk to you real quick?"_

"_Of course, would you like some tea?" Hermione asked as she grabbed her mug and walked into her and Draco's kitchen to get some more tea._

"_Yes please." Ginny said as she walked over to the couch and sat down nervously twisting her hands._

"_Here you go. Two scoops sugar and a small dash of milk._

"_Just how I like it." Ginny said as she took a sip and sighed at the amazing feeling of the warm liquid flowing down her throat and warming her up on the inside._

"_Alright," Hermione said as she took a sip and put her mug on the coffee table in front of her, "what's the delima?" Hermione asked as she turned to her friend and saw the worried look on her face._

"_I...I...well I was just wondering…" Ginny tried to stammer out_

"_Whatever it is you can just tell me, Ginny. I'm not your best friend for nothing." Hermione said with a small chuckle making Ginny laugh._

"_The last time that Harry and I did it was different than the rest. I don't know what it was because I love him and I've always enjoyed our personal time when we get it. I didn't feel the same this time and when I was thinking about something else just for one go I was confused and I just needed to see something." Ginny explained to her brunette bestie as she sat on the other couch cushion looking at her._

"_What is it? I promise you I'm not interested in Harry, Gin." Hermione said as she raised her hands in defense._

"_No, that's not what I was wondering." Ginny said._

"_Then what was it?" Hermione asked_

"_Quick question. When was the last time you got laid, Herms?" Ginny asked her friend and saw her blush._

"_Over the summer with one of the muggle guys who lives down my street. Pretty handsome and kind bloke. Didn't care that I wasn't a virgin and he gladly shagged the daylights out of me to where I struggled to walk up my stairs and just had to tell my parents that I had hurt my ankle and I needed my wand to fix it. I plan on going back to him our next break if I don't have a boyfriend." Hermione said as she recalled the time_

"_Sounds amazing." Ginny said thinking about it. "Now for what I've been wondering."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Have you ever thought of doing it with a girl?" Ginny blurted out to her friend and she immediately felt her face flush bright red from embarrassment._

"_Gin, I have done it with a girl before." Hermione said_

"_You've what?!" Ginny asked surprisedly _

"_Yeah, this girl back home was thinking the same thing you were and just wanted to see something, so she came to me. She's straight and so am I, but it doesn't take away from the rush that you get from the feeling of another woman's parts against yours." Hermione said with a slight moan at the end just thinking about it. Hermione felt her knickers getting wet as she just imagined it and then all of a sudden, her black haired neighbor changed into a fiery redhead. Opening her eyes, Hermione noticed Ginny staring at her in shock. Taking her opportunity, Hermione reached forward and kissed Ginny. Surprise had her mouth open in a silent gasp before she responded back to Hermione. Neither girl felt any emotion through the kiss other than the aspect that it would get them started on what they were both thinking. Pulling back only slightly, Hermione recited a spell and her and Ginny's clothes disappeared and they were left naked. Reaching forward, Hermione grabbed one of Ginny's perky nipples in her hand and rolled the bud around as Ginny slightly moaned into Hermione. Smirking, Hermione pulled back and bent down to Ginny's breast and kissed the top of one before taking it between her lips and rolling it softly in between her teeth before she started sucking on the rosy bud. Ginny threw her head back in pleasure and let a moan escape not caring if Draco heard them or not. She didn't even know if he was there and didn't exactly care at the moment. Ginny got lost in the feeling of what Hermione was doing to her nipple that she didn't even notice the girls hand traveling down her body until it pushed apart part of her lips and found her bundle of nerves and gently rubbed it while she gently nipped at Ginny's nipple. _

_Ugh! Herms don't stop." Ginny said as Hermione had feverishly started rubbing Ginny's clit. Hermione pulled her hand back and released her hold on Ginny's breast and Ginny let out a small sound of frustration until Hermione shoved her on her back on the couch and quickly inserted her with two fingers without warning._

"_Fuck Hermione!" Ginny said as the fingers of the witch started moving faster and started curling up to hit her g-spot. "Please don't stop!" Ginny squealed as Hermione bent down and started using her tongue against Ginny's clit while she brought the witch above her to crumbs before her hands. Hermione started licking up and down Ginny's vagina before she bent down farther and inserted her tongue as well._

"_Hermione! Hermione...I'm gonna...I'm gonna cum!" Ginny yelled out her release as Hermione brutally inserted three fingers inside the trembling witch and started pounding them into her and brought her attention back to her clit. "Hermione!" Ginny screamed out as the brunette brought her to her climax with just her fingers and mouth in a matter of minutes. The brunette lapped up all of the juices flowing out of the younger witch and inserted her tounge into her friends sensitive opening and licked around making sure to curve against her g-spot before she pulled her tongue out and licked her lips_

"_You taste sweet and salty, Gin." Hermione said as she winked at the tired redhead underneath her as she licked her lips making her blush. Hermione bent down and kissed her friend so she could taste herself_

"_I do." Ginny said with a small laugh. _

"_Do you feel better?" Hermione asked as she sat up and helped Ginny up._

"_Much." Ginny replied with another blush_

"_But you don't feel any attachment to me right?" Hermione said. "And you don't feel like dropping guys for girls?"_

"_Yeah. While that was amazing I would much prefer a dick in me." Ginny stated_

"_And that's fine. Sometimes all it takes to quell your wondering is a quick eat out from your best friend." Hermione said with wink making both her and Ginny laugh_

"_I hope this doesn't make things awkward between us now, Herms." Ginny said as she looked upset to her friend_

"_It won't, Gin." Hermione said_

"_Hermione?" Ginny asked as she stopped in her tracks to the portrait hole_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Does the feeling and wondering ever come back?" Ginny asked_

"_If you think about it all of the time then yes it does. If you're ever wondering again you know where to find me." Hermione said with a wink to her friend as the redhead turned the trademark Weasley red. _

"_Thanks, Herms." Ginny said_

"_Of course." Hermione said with her bright, straight, pearly smile_

_"Last thing." Ginny said as he head popped back in the room_

"_What is it, Gin?" Hermione asked with a laugh_

"_If I oggle someone else other than Harry, is that considered cheating?" Ginny said_

"_No. As long as you admire not like." Hermione explained._

"_Okay, thanks, Herms. See you in the morning for breakfast." Ginny said as she finally closed the dorm room. Hermione let out a long strangled sigh as she sat on the Heads couch with her pussy throbbing from arousal. She knew she needed to mess with her guys a little more first, even though she was marking Marcus off, before she actually does anything with them. However, she needed to be laid soon and she knew the perfect cock and the perfect man. Grabbing her wand, Hermione hurried out of the Heads Dorm and over to Gryffindor Tower and to a certain bed situated right by the door that was the only bed with the curtains left a little open. Walking over, Hermione snuck past them before putting a silencing charm around her and a contraceptive charm and crawled into the bed of one Dean Thomas and she gently started rubbing his dick through his Gryffindor covered pants and felt as it hardened beneath her hand. With a groan, Dean woke up and was surprised at the feeling of his dick so late at night, until he felt the hand moving on it. Looking down, all worry left his mind and body as he saw Hermione was stroking him and looking up at him with her rump in the air. Grabbing her arms, Dean hauled her up so he could kiss her and when her nether region brushed across his, Dean reached down and grabbed her hips flipping them over before ripping her short shorts off and inserting her with two fingers and groaning at the feeling of her already hot and dripping cunt. Hermione moaned at the feeling of Deans fingers in her needing pussy and started moving her hips around to get more friction. Before she lost her mind at not being shagged, Hermione sat up and groaned at the feeling of his fingers going even deeper in her as she pulled his pants down as far as she could get them and wasn't surprised when his impressive dick came out instead of the sight of boxers. Hermione reached down and removed Deans fingers from her throbbing pussy and looked him in the eyes_

"_Fuck me so hard I can't walk all weekend and can't speak after screaming your name." Hermione said to him and that got his attention. He shoved her onto her back and inserted her with one smooth stroke all the way to the hilt and Hermione let out a strangled moan at the feeling of finally being so full. Dean started moving immediately and Hermione was in utter bliss at the feeling of his 9 inch dick slamming into her repeatedly making her eyes roll into the back of her head and lose all thought other than how amazing it felt._

"_Fuck, Hermione. You're so tight and so warm." Dean said as he started slamming even harder into her and at the sound they were making he knew she had thought this out and placed silencing charms around his bed. Reaching down, Dean pulled Hermione into a deep kiss before he moved down and left a hickey where her shoulder and neck meet and started toying with a nipple in one hand and reached down and rubbed her hot clit with the other. In a matter of another minute, Hermione was crying out her release and felt as Dean exploded inside her, but kept going and it just added to the extra pleasure as they fucked out the rest of their orgasms together. When they were both done, Dean rolled to the side and collapsed on his bed beside Hermione and started peppering small kisses to her pulse point on her neck._

"_You should start sneaking in here every night." Dean said as he placed his hand on her lower stomach and slowly moved his hand down and started rubbing against her clit causing her to moan before he reached further down and stuck a finger inside before pulling it completely out and slamming two into her and started fingering the daylights out of her. Hermione was in hog heaven and couldn't even form any sounds at the feelings Dean was producing from her sensitive privates. Without warning, Dean slammed three fingers into her and pushed himself onto his elbow on started sucking on her nipple._

"_Dean...please...plea-right there!" Hermione moaned and begged as he started curling his fingers even more and made sure to hit her g-spot everytime. Hermione didn't last much longer after he started just scooping up into her g-spot and she came around his talented fingers and screaming his name_

"_Yes, I think I will start sneaking up here more often." Hermione said as she caught her breath. Rolling over, Hermione kissed Dean soundly on the lips before she stood up and started getting dressed, very aware of the heated gaze on her as she did so. "I'll see you around, Dean." Hermione said with a wink as she left his room and walked slowly back to her common room delighting in the feeling of how sensitive her pussy still was. Reaching the common room, Hermine stepped inside to see Draco, Adrian, Theo, and Blaise gathered around the coffee table playing Exploding Snap._

"_Hey, Kitten." Adrian said as she stepped through the portrait hole. Closing the door, Hermine leaned up against it and went over the last few hours happenings in her mind. She fingered and ate Ginny out and then on her own release conquest, she went all the way to Dean, cummed from his dick and then from his fingers. She was feeling very calm and relaxed_

"_Everything okay, Princess?" Theo asked as he looked up at her leaned against the portrait hole._

"_Just splendidly okay." Hermione said as she walked through the common room to her room, but not before stopping by Adrian and Draco who were on the ends of the couch and kissed their cheeks leaving them all to wonder what exactly she had been up to._

__FLASHBACK DONE__

"Hello? Earth to Hermione!"

"Huh? What?" Hermione asked as she was brought back to the present by fingers snapping in her face. She turned to see Ginny smirking at her and she knew that the redhead knew what she had been thinking about seeing as she told her best friend the very next day. Hermione looked over and noticed the boys giving her strange looks. Hermione blushed and looked at Ginny to try and collect herself.

"Well, I'm not just going to hang around here all day. Can we go back to our dorm so I can be fixed please?" Draco said with a whine.

"Cry bag." Hermione said as she turned to leave

"I won't be the one crying later, Angel." Draco said knowing she knew what he meant.

"Oh yeah?" Hermione asked as she turned back to look at the blonde with an eyebrow raised in challenge.

"Yeah." Draco said with a smirk. Hermione shared a look with Ginny before Ginny smirked and Hermione strutted over to Draco. Grabbing his face, Hermione pulled it up and planted a long fiery kiss on his lips sealing the fact that she was right about who'd be crying and then turned away and walked arm-in-arm with Ginny back to her room. She had no idea what possessed her to do so, but she was glad she did so she could see his smile wiped right off his face.

**Hey all! I'm back! I'm so sorry I was gone for so long. I was struggling to find the urge to write again and to figure out what to write and when. I hope you enjoyed this chapter seeing as how It's much much longer than the others and this is what I hope to start getting them all the length to. It will be much easier to find time to write what with online school now and everything! Have a good day/night!**


End file.
